The Musical Beaver
by Lights aura858
Summary: Plato once said that music is the universal language. Well, so far music has sent me into the past, cause animals to not stop talking to me, be kidnapped by a wolf demon, and be chased by an evil villian. Plato really had no idea what he was talking about
1. In Which I Begin My Strange Twisted Tale

In Which I Begin My Strange Twisted Tale

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! We're back.

Amu: And better than ever.

Lights aura: Welcome to _The Musical Beaver_ the sequel to _The __Hikari__ Jewel_. It's okay if you haven't read _The __Hikari__ Jewel_. You don't necessarily need to have read it though it may help clear some things up.

Amu: (whispers) You should probably introduce us now.

Lights aura: Oh, right. I am Lights aura, authoress and the host of this fic. Amu is a blue wolf with a crescent moon mask over her left eye. She is my co-host. (mutters) unfortunately.

Amu: I heard that!

Lights aura: Well anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Well hello my evil nemesis. I sadly do not own Inuyasha. I only own Sira, Kairi and the strange imaginings of my mind.

* * *

My name is Kairi. It's Japanese for beaver. Yep, you heard me right, my mom named me after a beaver. What the heck was she thinking, that we were going to live in Canada? Well, since I have been stuck in Japan for the last fifteen years, I don't think we will move there anytime soon.

You know, if she had taken away an i and put an Hi before my name then my name would mean light. That would have been cool. But no, she decided to name me Kairi.

Kairi the beaver.

Let the name calling begin.

Well, now that I have ranted, I might as well continue my description of myself. I have blue eyes and short red hair that comes right below my earlobes. As I previously mentioned, I am fifteen years old and have lived those fifteen years in the wonderful country known as Japan. Therefore, I know where the best restaurants and music stores are. Also, if you haven't guessed, I'm a music nut.

This is mostly my parents fault. Both of my parents have jobs in the musical field. My mother is a voice teacher while my father is the conductor for our city's professional symphony. Therefore, ever since I was conceived, I have been around music. While normal babies listened to lullabies in their cribs, I listened to Beethoven's Symphony number 5. My first toy was a wooden recorder not a stuffed animal. For my 13th birthday, I got a violin instead of a cell phone… Well, you get the picture.

I don't really mind it though. To tell you the truth, I love getting new instruments and learning how to play them. Because at this obsession, at the age of fifteen I have mastered the piano, flute, and I have dabbled in violin and guitar. Yeah, I know it's crazy but I planning to have a career in the musical department anyway.

I am also pretty good at singing. Since my mom was an opera singer, I know the basics. My friends think my voice is amazing but they've never heard my mom sing. I mean really sing. Not her voice she uses when she's teaching but the one that she used when she used to sing in operas. When she sings, it's is as if the whole world stops and listens in a mesmerized state. It is as if the world moved, the spell would be broken. Well, there was a reason why she was known as the lovable diva. I've only heard her sing like that a couple of times and each time I hear her, I wish I could be as good as her.

With my history in music, you could probably see now my reason for taking chorus so seriously.

"Class," Mrs. Lang said as she pointed with her long pink nail at the music sheet in front of her. "Can you tell me what key this piece is in?"

Two hands shot up. Mine and the "know it all" in our class, Brenda. Brenda has limp brown hair, dull brown eyes, and is a complete plain Jane. The entire class had tried to make friends with her but in the end none have succeeded. Her condescension has caused all of us to suddenly feel free of guilt for ignoring her for so many years. Though she controlled many of the classes, music class was different. In music class, I ruled. It was the only place that I could challenge her. When I beat her to a question she completely freaks out. Her face turns bright red and I swear steam is coming out of her ears. It is the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Yes, Miss Calloway," Mrs. Lang said.

I grinned. Bingo! "It's in A flat minor" I said proudly.

Mrs. Lang beamed. "Correct."

Right on cue, Brenda turned bright red.

"Good job Kairi!" a girl whispered on my right.

"Yeah, you really ticked Brenda off," another girl whispered on my left.

I grinned as I looked from one to the other.

Tori and Sira. My best friends in the entire world.

Tori, who sat on my right, has bright green eyes and long brown hair that she had pulled into a French braid. She reads constantly. For example, right now, she is hiding her newest book underneath the black notebook we use to hold our music in.

Sira, who sat on my right, has bright blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. She's an interesting case. About two months ago, she was kidnapped by a human trafficking group and barely managed to escape. Ever since then she has been wearing a strange white jeweled necklace, a blue bracelet, and a red shard on a rope tied around her wrist. If anyone tries to take it off of her, she freaks out. I have no idea why since she never wore much jewelry before the incident. She also tends to miss classes because she keeps getting sick. She is getting almost as bad as the infamous Kagome who I believe has had every single sickness in the known galaxy. Anyway, Sira also is the only one in our group who has a boyfriend. A boyfriend, I might add, who neither Tori nor I have ever seen. She always has some sort of excuse why he isn't there. One of these days, I will find out who he is…

"I know," I said as I briefly glanced in Brenda's direction, "isn't it awesome?"

Tori rolled her eyes while Sira laughed softly.

"So," Sira said after her laughter subsided. "Anyone up for a run to the café after school?"

Namora's Tea and Cakes, or the café as we like to call it, is are favorite spot to eat. Their hot tea and rice cakes are absolutely amazing!

"You know, I'm in" I said with a grin.

"Me too," Tori added.

"Then it's settled," Sira said.

We returned to our original tasks before the conversation. Tori reading her book, Sira staring off into space, and I listening intently to the teacher. When I glanced over at Sira I could have sworn that the white jewel had glowed. I shook my head. That jewel was just plain creepy.

* * *

"I can feel myself being restored while I'm sitting here" I said as I gulped down some tea. After a couple of dreary dull classes, we finally made it to the café.

"You are way too obsessed with this place" Sira said as she bit into her rice cake.

"And you're not obsessed enough" I said with a glare.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Tori asked curiously.

"How about we go shopping?" I asked as I sat up in my chair.

Sira's and Tori's faces lit up. "That sounds great!" Sira said.

"So we're in agreement?" Tori asked. We all nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

After paying for our meals, we headed out to the shopping district. Within a few minutes, I found myself walking up to the window display in a music store. Sira jokes that I have a music radar implanted in me. I'm starting to think that she is right. "Oh my gosh," I said as I pressed my nose against the window, "They have a harp for sell in there." Tori and Sira look at each other with a knowing glance. They each grab one of my arms and drag me away from the display.

"You already have enough instruments for now" Sira said.

"B-but it's a harp" I whined. "I've always wanted to learn how to play the harp."

"No, more instruments" Tori said with finality.

I groaned. "You guys are starting to sound like my parents." We laughed. A loud beep went off inside Sira's purse causing her to drop my arm. I hadn't regained my balance yet so I fell with a loud thud onto the sidewalk.

"Sira!" I moaned as Tori picked me up.

"Sorry, sorry" Sira said absentmindedly as she pulled her phone out of her purse and opened it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the screen. "Oh Crud! I didn't realize how late it was. I need to go."

Tori looked at me before saying. "What, are you going to see your boyfriend whom you refuse to show to us?"

"Bye guys" Sira said as she gave each of us a hug before racing off down the street.

"We're going to find out who he is, one day" I yelled after her.

Her only response was to wave.

Tori sighed as she looked at her watch. "I'd better be going too. I still have homework."

"Don't remind me." I moaned.

After we said our goodbyes, we parted ways. I decided to take the long way home so I could avoid my homework for as long as possible.

I ended up going by the park. It is one of my favorite places to go when I want to think. As I continued to walk, I became deep in thought. My mind was wrapped around a new piece that I was learning. Because I was so preoccupied, I nearly ran into an old lady who suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hello, " she said as I fell to the ground.

She wasn't like most old people I'm used to seeing. She had her long gray hair pulled in a low bun. She wore a white sun hat and a long white dress. Deep wrinkles were around her eyes, lips, and forehead. The most peculiar attribute about her though was her eyes. One was brown while the other was green.

"Are you alright, little beaver?" She asked with a frown. Her voice was a mixture between the sound of gravel and a bell. I know I just contradicted myself but that's really how it sounded to me.

The little beaver comment kind of freaked me out but since my mother told me to respect my elders, I swallowed my original remark. Instead I said."I'm fine," and stood up. "How are you, today?"

"Not so well," she replied. "I've lost my monkey."

I did a double take. "I beg your pardon, did you just say you lost a monkey?"

Still frowning, she nodded. "Yes, my pet monkey Momo ran off into those woods over there." She pointed to the wooded area that outlined the park. With a sigh, she added, "If I wasn't so old, I'd go searching for him."

Before I could even think, the words came out of my mouth. "I'll go look for your monkey." Damn my compassion.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, you'd really do that for me? Thank you so much!"

Resigned to my fate, I started walking toward the forest.

Why was I the one who had to go get the old lady's stupid pet monkey? For one thing, why the hell would an old lady want a monkey? They're smelling, disgusting, and chatter… a lot. Hey, I've seen them in zoos with their creepy little eyes and creepy little fingers. I don't care if on some scientific level they are related to us. They're annoying and that's that.

The other reason I shouldn't be helping an old lady find her dumb pet monkey is that she called me Little Beaver. I don't know if she was trying to be an Obi Wan or something but doesn't she know that I am sensitive? I know for a fact that my name, Kairi, is Japanese for beaver so she doesn't have to remind me. Why did I have to be born with that dumb name I… I'll stop there so you won't have to endure my ranting again.

So, I have two very reasonable examples why I shouldn't be searching for the idiotic pet monkey for the old lady and yet, I still find myself all alone in a dark creepy forest, looking for the monkey.

"Momo?" I called as I walked deeper into the forest. Who the hell name's their pet monkey Momo? I know that the monkey on Avatar is named Momo but why would some old lady (probably older than my grandmother, which is a scary thought) name her monkey Momo? It's stupid.

"Momo?" I called again as I squinted around in the fading sunlight. Man, I wish I brought a flashlight.

I searched for thirty minutes more with no luck. It was dark now and all I could see were the moon and stars peeping through the branches and the glowing eyes of some sort of nocturnal animal.

I could have turned back but I just couldn't disappoint the old lady. Curse my kindness! Sira said it would get me in trouble one day and look what happens. I'm stuck in a dark creepy forest looking for a stupid monkey. Behold the irony!

"Momo?" I called as I took a couple of steps further in. Something landed on my shoulders. I screamed very loudly and very girly.

When I finally looked to see what had landed on my shoulders, I found a brown monkey staring back at me. It blinked its big black eyes at me a couple times.

"Momo, I presume?" I said. I picked him up and held him a foot away from my body. "Alright, time to take you back."

A eerie blue light glowed from the bushes in front of me. Momo looked at me in confusion as I stared at the bushes.

"What could that have been?" I murmured as I walked toward the bushes. I barely noticed Momo climbing back on my shoulder. After a moment, I was through the bushes. There was a clearing before me lit by some eerie blue light. In the center of the clearing sitting on a stone was the most beautiful lap-sized harp I had ever seen. It looked as if it were made entirely of gold including the strings. Strange ornate designs were carved into the frame. "I've always wanted to learn to play the harp…" I murmured as I approached the harp.

I must have been in a trance or something because no part of my mind was screaming "Hey Dummy, don't you think it's a little odd for a harp to be sitting in the middle of a dark creepy forest?" And since that little voice wasn't speaking, you can probably guess what happened next. Yes folks, I picked up the suspicious random harp. As soon as it left the rock, the entire forest was quiet. There was no chirping of crickets or hooting of owls. Nothing but silence.

Then a loud rumble echoed through the forest. I looked at Momo only to find that he was wearing the same expression I was.

Oh Crap, what did I do now?

* * *

After another loud rumbling sound, I knew I had to move. Clutching Momo and the harp, I began racing toward the edge of the forest. The loud rumbling sounded as if it were chasing me. I risked a quick glimpse back and felt my heart freeze. The forest was literally falling away into nothingness.

So, I kind of freaked out… okay I totally freaked out. I was running and screaming like some horrible off-keyed banshee. If anyone was watching me, they would probably think I was crazy. After what I saw, I would say that they were right.

I had almost reached the edge of the forest when a figure appeared before me. It took me a second before I realized that it was the old lady before. I was just about to reach her when the ground gave way beneath me. As I fell, I grasped the last stable bit of earth at the old lady's feet.

"Help please!" I said as I tried to hang on. Poor Momo, he was clutching my shoulder as hard as he could. I may hate monkeys but in a life threatening situation, I'll let it slide.

The old lady looked at me with her different colored eyes and said."First, give me the harp."

Is anyone else finding the whole protagonist clinging desperately onto a cliff with a monkey and a strange object at the feet of an old person, familiar?

I would have asked her how she knew about the harp but now wasn't the time. "Help me up first" I said.

She shook her head. "The harp then you."

I was about to oblige when the ground I was clinging to crumbled away.

I screamed at the top of lungs as I fell into the nothingness.

Why the hell did I have to end up like Aladdin?

* * *

Lights aura: Do you get it now, the Musical Beaver part? You know, since her name means beaver and she likes musical instruments.

Amu: (rolls eyes) You are such a riot.

Lights aura: Anywho, please remember to read and review. Reviews make we super happy.

Amu: (nods head vigorously) Yes, they are just like pie.

Lights aura: We are not having this discussion again.

* * *

Note for readers who have read the Hikari Jewel:

Here's the thing. I had an Incase You Didn't Know section in the Hikari Jewel because Sira liked to make references to many different historical and trivial stuff. I know Kairi will be making references too but probably not as much as Sira. So I am leaving it up to you, loyal readers. If I get people requesting it, I will start the incase you didn't know section again. It really is no trouble for me and I actually like doing it but I just thought I would give you guys a say since you stuck with my insanity for so long.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Ikus arte until next chappie! 


	2. In Which I am Kidnapped

In Which I am "Kidnapped"

* * *

Lights aura: Hello peoples! I'm back with a new chappie! I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long. I had trouble convincing Amu from coming out from under the bed. (glares at Amu) 

Amu: (eye twitch) so scary… there were so many cats… They were everywhere and… they touched me…

Lights aura: he, he, I probably shouldn't have forced her to watch Cats…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Kairi, Momo, and Amu.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, my body ached all over. I felt like I had been in one of those Wile E. Coyote cartoons where the coyote gets run over by a train. I have to say, that now I feel sorry for the guy. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. It felt like I had lead weights hanging on each eye lid. When I finally opened them, I found myself staring at Momo. He was walking back and forth on his hind legs as if he was in deep thought.

"This is bad, really bad," said a voice worriedly.

A shot up and immediately took in my surroundings. I was in a forest. The trees were tightly packed together casting a dim light. Except for a couple of birds, the only human around was me. _Who could have spoken?_ I wondered.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three," the same voice said from behind me.

I whirled around, but all I saw was Momo staring at me intently.

I shook my head as I rubbed my forehead. "I must be going crazy. I'm hearing voices." I glanced down at Momo who wore what looked like an amused expression. Momo's lips moved and the voice spoke once more.

"Actually, you only heard one voice, mine."

It was then that I realized that Momo could speak.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell on my butt and started to back away from him. "A talking monkey."

Momo rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. I've been able to talk all my life."

"Then how come you've never talked before?" I asked as I stared at him suspiciously.

He looked at me as if I were an idiot. "Because, if you humans found out I could talk, then you would slap me on a dissecting table quicker than you could say Bob's me uncle. Now do you think I would speak if I had that to look forward to?"

I shook my head. It was all I could do to keep from screaming again. It seemed I had all the proof I needed to show why I dislike monkeys. Not only were they smelly and creepy but also they were smart and sneaky.

Momo's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I still don't know how we got here. It must have been that harp's doing."

I followed his gaze to where the harp was. It was sitting innocently on a flat rock nearby. I had completely forgotten about it until then. As I remembered what happened, I asked Momo, "I bet that weird old lady had something to do with this. Weren't you the pet of that lady?"

Momo looked offended. "As if! I would never subject myself to the lowly title of a pet. Plus, I have never seen her in my entire life!"

I frowned. This predicament kept getting weirder by the minute. "So why were you in the forest."

Momo shifted from one foot to the other. "I was looking for something."

I glanced back at the harp again. "I wonder what's so special about that harp? I mean the old lady nearly killed us for it and…" I froze in mid-sentence. "Oh, god."

Momo frowned. "What?"

"I'm talking to a monkey!" I said, horrified.

Momo fell over. "Will you get over it already, ape."

I glared. How dare he call me an ape! "My name is Kairi and I am not an ape." I crossed my arms and smirked. "In fact, if anyone is ape around here, it's you."

It was now Momo's turn to look horrified. "I beg your pardon! I am certainly not an ape. There is a major difference between apes and monkeys."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Monkeys have tails."

I nearly fell over. "Tails? That's your major difference? For Pete's sake, you're a miniature replica of an ape with an extra limb."

Momo frowned. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, do you know what's ridiculous?" I was practically shouting by then. "What's ridiculous is that I am in the middle of a strange forest having an argument with a talking monkey!" I walked over to the harp and scooped up it into my arms.

"Where do you think you are going?" Momo demanded.

"I'm finding a way out of this place!" I said as I began to walk away.

Momo sighed. "Wait up!" He yelled as he jumped and landed on my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Riding on your shoulder" Momo said.

"Heck, no, you're walking, monkey boy."

"But," Momo protested.

"Unlike pirates, I do not like living creatures sitting on my shoulder so get off."

Momo let out a sigh as he slid of shoulder and landed on the ground. "Just try not to walk fast." He grumbled.

* * *

"So where exactly are we?" I asked. Momo and I had been walking for thirty minutes and were still completely lost. I hate that I have a horrible sense of direction. I didn't think it would ever be a problem. Man, had I been wrong.

Momo scrunched his brow in concentration. "If I remember correctly, I think we're in the feudal era."

I stopped in my tracks. "Did you say the feudal era, as in five thousand years in the past?"

Momo nodded. "Yes, from the greenery and the tidbits I've heard from animals in the forest. I think we must be in that time."

I laughed slightly, "Okay, just one question. How the heck could we go five thousand years into the past?"

Momo inclined his head. "The harp, of course."

I glanced at the harp. "This instrument? All it can do is play music. It would never be able to transport us to the past."

"And a monkey can only eat bananas and make grunting noises. It could_ never _learn how to speak English."

Well, he did have a point there.

Before I could reply, I lost my footing and fell forward. If you haven't figured out already, grace was never one of my virtues. Luck, apparently, wasn't one either since the place where I decided to fall happened to be at the top of a big hill that towered over a river.

Everything rushed by in a blur then I felt myself slamming into something brown and furry. I sent both it and me into the river.

I now really wish I was Irish.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Momo asked when he finally reached me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I stood up. "Just a little wet."

I glanced down at the thing that had cushioned my fall and gasped. It turned out that the thing I had run into was a man. He had blue eyes and long black hair that he pulled up in a ponytail with a brown headband. His outfit consisted of a brown fur garb that made him look like he was some sort of Tarzan.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I went to over and offered my hand to help him up.

He knocked it aside and said angrily. "Why the heck did you run into me?"

I glared. "Oh, I don't know I just thought, oh look there's a guy walking by. I wonder what would happen if I ran into him." I know I knocked him in the water but he didn't have to be rude about it.

He quickly glanced over me. "You're not from around here, are you?"

I don't know if the whole be transported into the past and arguing with a monkey and then with a Tarzan guy caused it but I was in a bad mood. So instead of smoothing things over, what pops out of my mouth instead was. "Well, if everyone dresses as crazy as you do around here, then no, I guess I'm not."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Do you know who you are talking too?"

"Well, no seeing as how you've never told me your name" I retorted.

He clinched his fists then relaxed. "You know a while ago I would have killed you for that but ever since I met my one true love, Kagome, I have vowed not to hurt another human." His eyes softened.

"Her last name wouldn't happen to be Higurashi would it?" I asked curiously.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You know her?"

"Well, yeah, she's in my class," I said, "Though, I don't talk to her much. Sira's the one who generally talks to her…"

"Do you mean Sira Rose?" He asked as his eyes darkened.

It was my turn to look surprised. "Yeah, that's her. She's my best friend, why?"

The man grinned. "Because if I kidnap you then she'll have to turn over Kal-El."

Momo and I exchanged looks.

"Fat chance, buddy, there's no way I'm going with you." I said.

He smirked. "Frankly, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Oh yes I do." I said. "It's called walking away, so see ya!" Momo and I began to walk away.

"Quit bluffing. I know you have no idea where you are going," he called.

I stopped in my tracks. Damn, how did he figure that out? I whirled around and glared at him. "Yes, I do."

His smirk grew bigger. "Then where is Toygoga Village?"

I glanced at Momo who shrugged his shoulders. You know, it's hard to keep a bluff when you have no idea what you talking about. "It's over there" I said as I whirled around in a circle nearly causing myself to fall over again.

The man laughed. "Alright, have fun getting out of this forest. Try not to get eaten by a demon." He turned and began to walk away.

I looked at Momo horrified. No one said that there were demons around here.

"Maybe" Momo began tentatively. "We should go along with him, for now."

"Crud," I said as I bit my lip. "Wait up!" I called as Momo and I raced after the man.

And that was how I became kidnapped. I have sunk to an all new low…

* * *

Lights aura: Well, that's the end of this chappie! Are you feeling any better?

Amu: (eye twitch) After many years of therapy I may return to my old self.

Lights aura: hmm, well I can't afford that so how about a nice pie. (gives Amu a pie)

Amu: Ah! Pie! (hugs pie) Where have you been all my life?

Lights aura: ...you are so weird…

* * *

Now Back by popular demand it's the (drum roll) Incase You Didn't Know Section! (applauds insanely)

Incase You Didn't Know:

_1) I felt like I had been in one of those Wile E. Coyote cartoons where the coyote gets run over by a train_: is a reference to the old Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon where the coyote tries and fails to catch the roadrunner. Poor guy, when will he ever learn that he should never use Acme products…

_2) I now really wish I was Irish_: is a reference to the Irish culture. Irish people were known to have the tons of luck (a.k.a. the luck of the Irish). Some examples would be the Blarney stone and the many tales of leprechauns.

_3) made him look like he was some sort of Tarzan_: is a reference to the famous novel _Tarzan of the Apes_ by Edgar Rice Burroughs. It's about a man who is raised by apes. Disney made a movie out of it which I think is ten times better than the book.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! ลาก่อน until next chappie! 


	3. In Which I Learn I can Talk to Animals

In Which I Learn I Can Talk to Animals

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay but I have been busy with school and my aunt died so I haven't really felt like writing.

Amu: To true, to true.

Lights aura: Anywho, here is a brand new chappie for you to read.

Amu: We hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Kairi and Momo.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking in silence, I decided to attempt a conversation with Tarzan. If I had to be stuck with him I might as well try to get along with him. "So," I said, "you never told me your name."

"Kouga," he said refusing to look at me.

"Well," I said, trying to act cheerful. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kairi."

That got his attention. He looked at me in confusion. "So, you're a beaver?"

I resisted the urge to groan. "I am not a beaver." We lapsed back into silence.

Well, that conversation didn't last long.

I glanced down at Momo who was panting heavily. He was obviously not used to walking for so long. I was about to break down and allow him to ride on my shoulder when I noticed something brown and furry move.

"Uh, Kouga?" I asked, "What's on your back?"

"That's my tail," Kouga said nonchalantly, "Being a wolf demon I kind of have to have one."

Both Momo and I stopped dead in our tracks. Did he just say what I think he said?

When he realized we weren't following him, Kouga turned to face us. Seeing our expressions, he rolled his eyes. "Would you cut that out? I am not going to eat you." His eyes misted over. "Ever since, I met my true love Kagome, the only thing I hunger for is her affection."

Momo rolled his eyes while I made a retching sound.

After a moment, Kouga snapped out of his daydreams. "Well, come on" he said as he walked away. Momo and I continued to stare at him. He glanced back at us and sighed. With a smirk, he said, "Fine, don't come with me. Just remember, the demons in this forest get really hungry at night."

Momo looked at me. "You know, I am really starting to hate that guy."

I nodded. "You and me both." Glancing back at Kouga, I noticed that he had already started walking off. "Ah," I whined as Momo and I ran after him. "Wait up, dang it."

* * *

When the sun started to set, we decided to make camp. After we had a fire burning, Kouga left to go get food.

Which left Momo and I to tend to the fire.

Alone.

In a creepy demon filled forest.

Why me?

"This sucks." I muttered. "I hate demons."

"I hate humans." Momo mumbled.

"I hate wolves."

"I hate running for my life."

"I hate creepy forests."

"I hate walking for long periods of time."

"I hate creepy forests with demons."

"I hate walking for long periods of time in creepy forests."

"And I especially hate" I began.

"Weird creepy old ladies" Momo finished.

We looked at each other in surprise. "Well," I said with a grin, "at least we can agree on something."

From out of nowhere the carcass of a large doe flew at us. I screamed as I barely dodged in time. I stared at the carcass wide-eyed as Momo cowered behind me. "What the heck is that?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"_That_ is dinner" Kouga said. "And a nice catch too if I say so myself. So dig in."

I looked into the face of the doe that lay before me. Its glazed eyes stared back and its tongue hung slightly out. I promptly turned around, ran to a nearby bush, and threw up.

Kouga frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with her?"

Momo rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are such an idiot."

Needless to say, I went to bed on an empty stomach that night.

* * *

The next morning came quickly so when I woke up, I refused to open my eyes. Maybe if I kept them close, this horrible nightmare I call reality might go away. As I lay there, I heard a conversation start up.

"Frank! Long time no see!"

"Joe! I know, I haven't seen you since last spring, right?"

"Yep, you're right. How's the wife doing?"

"Fine, fine, though she's kind of busy with the new nestlings. We said we wouldn't have anymore, but you know Nancy. If her sister, Bess, has more nestlings then she has to have more as well."

"Aw, geez, I'm sorry Frank. Don't worry though you're not alone in the parenting department. Clarissa and I just had our first nestlings two weeks ago."

"Oh, really? Congratulations Joe!"

"Thanks, we're both pretty excited." Joe sighed. "The only thing I can't get over though is how picky nestlings are."

"I know exactly what you mean. Take the other day for example. I have been looking for an hour for food when I finally spy the biggest juiciest worm I had ever seen in my life. After tactical maneuvering on my part, I finally catch it and bring it back to the kids. When I throw it back up for them, do you know what they say? 'But daddy, we don't like worms.'"

I felt myself wanting to vomit. This was probably the most disturbing conversation I had listened to.

"Kids these days just don't appreciate what we do," Joe said. "They just don't understand how hard it is to not only catch the food but then swallowing it so that when we give it to them it is partially digested."

"Don't they realize how much my esophagus hurts from upchucking?" Frank asked. "I'll probably have an ulcer before next month comes around."

I had finally had enough of the conversation. I sat up only to find that the only other creatures awake were two robins sitting in a tree.

"I must have been dreaming" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh look, Joe the human's awake" said Frank.

I whirled around. Who the heck had just said that?

"Aw, man. She looks ugly. She reminds me of one of those… what do people call them?" Joe asked.

"Hags?"

"That's it. She reminds me of a hag."

I unconsciously smoothed my hair down. I must be going crazy. I'm being insulted by disembodied voices. My gaze landed on the two robins. I frowned. Was it possible that they were the ones who talked?

The robin on the right leaned towards the other robin. "Joe, she's staring at us."

The robin on the left opened his beak. "Don't worry Frank. It's something humans do. I think it amuses them."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What the heck? The robins were actually talking!

"Ew, what a hideous expression!" Frank said.

"I bet she can catch a lot of bugs with that large mouth of hers" Joe mused.

I had had enough. Standing up I shouted, "You know I can hear you, you dumb birds!"

"Holy shit! She's a witch!" Frank screamed as Joe and he took flight.

"I am not a witch!" I shouted after them. "You get back here right now!" It was futile since they were now long gone.

"Kairi," Momo moaned. "Why are you shouting at the trees?"

"I am not shouting at the trees," I said grumpily, "Two robins called me a hag and a witch." Geez, why couldn't I be like Snow White? She had woodland creatures helping her not insulting her.

Momo snapped out of his stupor. "Wait, are you saying that you understood the birds?"

Before I could answer, Kouga appeared from the shrubbery carrying a couple of fruits. "Are you alright?" Kouga asked worriedly. "I could hear you shouting from a mile away."

"Nothing's wrong," Momo replied, "Kairi was just shouting at two robins who were insulting her."

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you're a human. Are you telling me you can actually talk to animals?"

Hearing him say that, I realized how ridiculous I sounded. I was only human so there was no way I could have understand them.

"I bet the harp has something to do with this" Momo said breaking my train of thought.

I glanced down at the harp and suppressed a laugh. "First the harp can transport us through time now it allows me to talk to animals? I don't think so."

Momo shrugged. "Hey, remember what Plato once said, 'Music is the universal language.'"

"So, you're telling me," I said slowly, "that since the harp is a musical instrument, it is somehow allowing me to understand animals?"

"Well, regardless of how it happened," Kouga said, "we need to eat and get going if we want to cover a lot of ground today." He tossed me a red apple. Looking at it, I felt my stomach grumbled. I had never been so happy to see an apple in my life.

* * *

We spent most of our walk in silence. My thoughts kept drifting back to what Momo had said. Could the harp really be causing all this? I glanced down at the harp that was in my arms. What kind of instrument was this harp?

I was brought out of my musings when I suddenly fell flat on my face. Momo and Kouga looked down on me, trying hard not to laugh.

"You know, you are really klutzy" Kouga remarked.

"It's not my fault," I said as I pointed to my ankle. A green vine was wrapped around it. "This vine tripped me."

Before any of us could react, I was dragged into the shrubbery.

* * *

Lights aura: Dun… dun… dun

Amu: You've been dying to say that haven't you?

Lights aura: (cheesy grin) Yep!

Amu: (rolls eyes) You are so strange…

Lights aura: I am ignoring you. Anywho, hope you enjoy the chappie and please review. The more reviews, I get the quicker I'll update.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) Frank, Joe, and Nancy are references to the famous teen detectives Nancy Drew, Frank Hardy, and Joe Hardy. Got to love the classics!

2)_ Geez, why couldn't I be like Snow White? She had woodland creatures helping her not insulting her_: is a reference to the fairytale, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. As everyone already knows, Disney made a version of it in 1937. Just a random fact but _Snow White_ was the first animated movie that Disney did.

3) _Plato once said, 'Music is the universal language'_: is a reference to the famous Greek philosopher, Plato. In other words, he is a famous enlightened dead guy.

* * *

SPECIAL NOTICE FOR THOSE WHO LOVED THE HIKARI JEWEL!

For all of those who have read the Hikari Jewel, you should know that in November it will be six months old. In honor of this momentous occasion, I will be doing a one shot of everyone's favorite couple, Doggie and Sira. So, please be on the look out.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Kenavo until next chappie! 


	4. In Which Harps Aren't Always asThey Seem

In Which Harps Aren't Always as They Seem

* * *

Lights aura: Eh, heh, heh, heh.

Amu: (is glaring)

Lights aura: Alright fine. I'm sorry for the long update. It seems that school and I have a difference in opinion over what is more important in life.

Amu: What a pathetic excuse.

Lights aura: (rolls eyes) I have no idea why you are so grumpy.

Amu: Because watching you do homework and procrastinate is really boring.

Lights aura:…How about we start the chappie now.

Amu: Uh-huh, just as I thought.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Momo, Kairi, and my pathetic excuses.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where your world is turned upside down? Yeah, I'm having one of those days, literally.

After being dragged down a rather bumpy and rocky hill by the creepy vine, I finally came to an abrupt stop. My ankles were jerked up in the air and I soon found myself hanging upside down.

With the harp still in my arms, I tried to reach for the vine but it was out of my grasping range. Resigned, I let myself flop back down and awaited my fate…and waited…and waited.

After ten minutes of waiting, the only goals I achieved were becoming bored out of my mind and have all my blood rush to my head. Oh joy.

A rustling in the bushes caught my attention. My breath caught in my throat and I paled considerably. A human-like spider with long blond hair stood before me.

"Well, well, well," she said, her voice sounded high and raspy, "look at what I caught."

I glared as I clung tightly to the harp.

"My, we're a stubborn one, aren't we?" The spider demon mused as she crawled towards me. "Now how about you be a nice little girl and give me that harp?"

I frowned. Why in the world was everyone obsessed with the harp? Whatever the reason, there was no way I was going to give it up.

"There is no way I am giving you this" I said as I struggled against the vine that held my ankle.

"I wouldn't answer so hastily," the spider demon said as a couple of vines surrounded her. "You wouldn't want there to be any…accidents."

"Oh crud," I mumbled as I clung to my harp tighter. "Things don't look so good."

The vines shot at me.

Since I was practically crushing the harp from my death grip, one of my fingers accidentally brushed one of the strings. It made this loud humming sound and, to my amazement, the vines froze in mid air. The spider demon looked completely baffled.

"What! How could I have lost control?" She glared at the vines. "Obey me!"

Using her distraction to my advantage, I desperately looked for a way to escape. Since my mind was completely focused on getting away, I failed to notice that, once again, I had brushed the same string. As soon as the note sounded, the vine around my ankles released me and retreated. The remaining vines followed suit. My eyes widened in surprise. Was I somehow… controlling them?

Momo's words floated through my head. "_Music is the universal language…_"

I was brought out of my reveries by the shrill obnoxious voice of the spider demon.

"No matter, if I can't use my vines to retrieve the harp, I'll just tear you limb by limb until I get it." She grinned, revealing her white pointed teeth. "I do enjoy this way much more."

I frowned. There was no way I was going to let my limbs be ripped off by some weird spider demon. I had to think of something and fast. That was when an idea came into my mind.

With a grin, I said, "Hey spider. Don't dish out what you can't take." I plucked the same string on the harp…

And nothing happened. Oh Crud.

"Aw, come on" I yelled as I barely dodged one of the spider demon's legs. "Work with me!"

What had I done wrong? I had plucked the same freakin string as before? What had I done differently?

I mentally kicked myself as I realized the answer. Last time, my thoughts were focused on one goal and the vines responded to this thought.

Dodging another leg, I quickly stood up, plucked the string, and focused my entire energy on one thought: attack the spider demon.

And you know what? It worked. I could so be the next Indiana Jones.

The vines shot out from the bushes and wrapped themselves around the spider demon. The demon shrieked as she tried to knock them away. Unfortunately for her, her attempts were futile. Every time she knocked one vine away, two others would take its place. In less than two minutes she was covered in a vine cocoon. I struck the string one last time and the vine cocoon was dragged deeper into the forest.

When I knew the demon was gone, I finally relaxed. Though I was exhausted, I couldn't help but smile. Screw Kouga! I could take care of myself no problem!

Speaking of Kouga, Momo and he appeared two minutes later.

"Kairi!" Momo exclaimed as he raced over to me.

"Are you alright?" Kouga asked worriedly.

I glared at both of them. "Am I alright? Well, let's see. I was dragged for 2 miles by a stupid vine then nearly killed by a spider demon. So am I alright? Oh yeah! I'm just peachy!"

"Kairi," Kouga began.

"And where the heck were you two?" I asked angrily.

"It was kind of hard to track you through the forest" Momo protested.

"Yeah, I could barely pick up your scent," Kouga added, "Someone was blocking it."

"But we really were looking for you, honest" Momo said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I believe you. Just don't let it happen again."

At that moment, the whole world began to spin. "Oh, my," I said as my hand automatically went to my forehead.

Kouga frowned as he moved toward me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"The world's gone topsy turvy." I said as I began to sway. I felt myself land on something soft and warm before I passed out.

* * *

The sun had set when I finally woke up. I groaned as I slowly sat up. "What happened?" I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

Momo glanced over at me from his place by the fire. "Oh you're awake. And to answer your question, you tell me. One minute you were yelling at us, the next you were out cold."

I shrugged as I stood up. "I must have been more tired than I thought." I surveyed the campsite. "Where did Kouga go?"

"To get dinner."

"I hope he doesn't bring back anymore carcasses." I said with a shiver.

Momo nodded in agreement.

I spotted the harp nearby and scooped it up into my arms. After I found a suitable rock, I sat down and let my fingers rest on the strings. It was strange, but I felt as if I had played this instrument for years. It was a weird yet comforting feeling. Deciding to test to see if this feeling was true, I began to strum the strings. Within a second I was playing a melody.

Unlike most melodies, this one actually felt alive. I could feel it swelling and ebbing as my fingers strummed. It felt as if the whole world had faded away until all that was left was the song. I suddenly felt compelled to sing. The words escaped my lips before I could stop them

_K__iss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_A__ll alone_

_I__n ice and snow_

_I__n my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_Y__ou are my love_

_I__n your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_L__ost in vain_

_S__o far in the scenery_

_H__old me tight,_

_A__nd swear again and again_

_W__e'll never be apart_

_I__f you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_W__e set sail in the darkness of the night_

_O__ut to the sea_

_T__o find me there_

_T__o find you there_

_L__ove me now_

_I__f you dare..._

_K__iss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_A__ll alone_

_T__o see you tomorrow_

_I__n my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_Y__ou are my love..._

_M__y love..._

I stopped singing and playing when I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around and my face paled.

Kouga stood before me with a stunned look on his face.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" I said nearly falling from the rock I was sitting on. Momo, who had also been in some sort of daze, shook his head as if clearing his thoughts.

"Well, what do you expect? You were singing loudly" Momo said. "Even some of the animals came to hear you."

"What?" I said as I looked around me. Momo was right. It seemed as if every freakin woodland creature was in the clearing staring at me. I could hear them whispering and murmuring about my singing. I was absolutely mortified.

"Stop staring at me!" I said, my face beet red. "This is so embarrassing." I muttered as I brought my knees to my forehead. This was kind of awkward since I still had the harp in my lap. I was definitely going to have string prints on my face by the time this was over with.

Kouga must have snapped out of his daze because I heard him say. "Why are you upset? You sing beautifully."

I stared at him with disbelief. "You've never heard my mom. Compared to her I'm horrible."

I guess the animals must have sensed that I wasn't going to play anymore because they slowly began to disappear into the forest.

Kouga shrugged. "What ever you say."

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Kouga grinned. "I'm glad you asked." As he reached behind him, he continued. "Since you don't like deer, I thought we would try…" He held up two gray carcasses before him. "Rabbits."

My eye twitched.

"Kouga," Momo said as he shook his head, "You might want to cover your ears."

Kouga frowned. "Why?"

"YOU KILLED BUGS BUNNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Needless to say, I, once again, went to bed without dinner.

* * *

That night, I had a weird dream.

_I was in a forest clearing similar to the one Kouga, Momo, and I were staying in. I wore the traditional traveling garb which consisted of brown pants and a white shirt. In my hands, I held the harp. Humming to myself, I pulled out a map from my pocket and glanced down at it. After looking over the map for a minute, I put it back into my pocket. With a sigh, I half sang. "Where the wind goes, I must follow. I just hope__ this lord's castle__ isn't like the others."__ The wind whipped up around me as if it were urging me forward. With a grin, I murmured. "Well, hear I go."_

* * *

It was dawn when I awoke. Glancing over at the harp, I could have sworn that for a second, the strings were glowing.

* * *

Lights aura: Welp! That's the end of this chappie. Thank you so much for all the reviews. (feels special) Again, I am sorry for the long update.

Amu: I bet they would forgive you if you update sooner.

Lights aura: Well, it's as I said. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I feel to writing a new chappie. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Fireworks go off in the distance spelling the word hint.)

Amu: Hmm, how are we able to have fireworks in this room…?

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

_1) I could so be the next Indiana Jones_: is a reference to the famous movie series about the adventurer Indiana Jones. Shia LaBeouf is supposed to be the next Indiana Jones. I wonder if he will be any good…

2) The song sung by Kairi is called "You are my Love." It is from Tsubasa Chronicles. Yeah, I wasn't in the mood to create a song from scratch (though I will probably end up doing it in the future) so I chose this song which I absolutely love.

_3) YOU KILLED BUGS BUNNY_: is a reference to everyone's favorite rabbit (besides the Easter bunny, of course) Bug Bunny. All I can say is "What's up doc?"

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Na Shledanou until next chappie! 


	5. In Which I am AttackedAgain

In Which I am Attacked…Again

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! (squeals) You make me so happy!

Amu: (playing with Cheshire Cat Toy) Ha! Ha! So you have come back for revenge, have you? (Stomps on Cheshire Cat toy) How do you like them apples?

Lights aura: …Yeah, MiyukiWolfire gave Amu a brand new Cheshire Cat toy and, well, does Amu still not like the Cheshire Cat? I think you can probably tell what the answer is…

Amu: (drops Cheshire Cat toy on ground) What? You dare to mock me, again? (growls) Time to die!

Lights aura:…I am experiencing déjà vu all over again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Kairi, Momo, and my Cheshire Cat hating wolf, Amu. (chases after Amu) Don't you dare kill another toy, Amu!

* * *

"I have decided, out of the goodness of my heart, to help you win Kagome over" I declared to Kouga. After we had eaten breakfast, apples once again, we began our journey. An hour into our journey, I became really bored. Therefore I had to find something to occupy my mind.

"What?" Kouga asked confused. "Why would I need your help in winning Kagome over?" His eyes became misty again. "She's …"

"I know something really mushy romantic fluff that will make me want to puke," I interrupted.

Both Momo and Kouga gave me weird looks on that one.

I ignored them as I continued. "Look, I am a human _girl_ therefore I know what human girls like. I'm like a walking encyclopedia."

Kouga still looked skeptical. "And why would you want to help me?"

I smiled sweetly. "Like I said, I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"I think she is doing it because she's bored" Momo muttered.

I casually kicked some dirt in his direction.

Kouga let out a sigh. "Fine."

I squealed with delight. "Yeah, this is going to be so fun!"

"You are so weird," Momo muttered.

"Oh you really think that?" I said pretending I was hurt, "And here I was about to ask you if you wanted to ride my shoulder."

"You are the most wonderful person in the world!" Momo said sweetly.

"Too late, I changed my mind," I said with an evil grin.

"I hate you" Momo mumbled.

Satisfied with Momo's reaction I turned my attention back to Kouga. "First off, a great way to impress a girl is to give her roses."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Roses? Why the heck would I want to give her roses?" Kouga asked with a glare. "They have thorns and they're ugly."

I nearly choked on air when I heard that one. "What do you mean they're ugly? Hey, I might not be a romantic but even I would swoon if someone handed me roses. Besides all the guys are doing it. Prince Charming, Romeo, Chris Evans… "

"Chris who?" Kouga asked.

"Actually, I don't know if he gives roses or not but I always like to daydream that he would give me roses, ask me to marry him, and have all his fan girls die of jealously."

"I really did not need to know that" Momo said sarcastically.

"I still think roses are pointless. They just sit in the same spot all day long." Kouga said.

"Hey, who's the girl here?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You are," Kouga mumbled.

"So I'm right" I said with satisfaction.

We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"I still think roses suck." Kouga muttered.

I lost my patience. "They do not!" I said angrily.

"Do to!" Kouga said. He seemed to be just as angry as I was.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Uh, guys," Momo said hesitantly, "Hate to interrupt your immature bickering but there is a spider demon in front of us that looks very hungry."

"What?" We both said as we turned our gazes forward.

Indeed, the evil spider demon had returned. I guess the vines didn't hold her as long as I had previously anticipated. Stupid lady luck! Why do you hate me so!

"Well, look at who I found" The spider demon hissed in her high annoying voice. "I do so enjoy tearing my play things to shreds." Geez, this demon is more disturbing than a Saw movie.

"Not today, you won't" Kouga said as he stepped in front of Momo and me. Cracking his knuckles, he said with a grin. "Cause today I'm going to kick your ass."

Before the spider demon could react, Kouga kicked her. The force of his kick was so strong that it knocked a hole through the spider. She laid in a crumpled heap a couple of feet away, twitching slightly.

Kouga grinned. "Now, that that's over with…"

"Ew, that is so gross! You knocked a freakin hole in her" I interrupted. "Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" I said as I failed my arms around to emphasize my disgust.

Momo laughed awkwardly. I think he was slightly worried that I had gone insane.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I just saved your butt, and all you can say is how gross I am?"

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" I said completely ignoring him, "Gross! Gross! Why are your legs glowing? Gross! Gross! Gross!"

Kouga looked at me in surprise. "Wait, are you saying you can sense to the Shikon Jewel shards in my legs?"

I stopped my tirade to look at him in confusion. "Yeah, don't know what those are but if you are asking if I saw the glowing light things in your legs a moment ago then yes I did."

"We are standing next to a corpse" Momo muttered as he eyed the corpse suspiciously.

"Can you see them now?" He asked.

"A big creepy corpse" Momo added.

I squinted at Kouga's legs. "Nope, all I see are your gross spider gusts covered legs."

"Weird," Kouga said completely ignoring my rude comment.

"Blame the harp" I said as I motioned to it. "It always makes me feel better."

"Though I would love to stay and continue this subject don't you think we should be moving now" Momo asked as he cast a nervous glance at the spider demon's twitching corpse. "I really don't want to be here if that thing decides to come back to life."

"Oh, attack of the spider zombie" I said in a spooky voice. "Sounds like a bad horror movie."

Kouga looked at me in confusion.

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind."

* * *

We decided to make camp later that evening. Momo and I started the fire while Kouga went out to look for food. Something, I wasn't too happy about…

"I'm back with food!" Kouga said as he entered the campsite.

"I swear, Kouga, if you have brought another animal carcass I will become a vegetarian for the rest of my life." I said with a glare.

"I think you'll forgive me" He said as he held up two already cleaned and gutted fish.

"Yes, they aren't staring at me with lifeless eyes! I give you ten points for being gentlemanly." I said happily.

"Now there is a points scale?" Momo asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

I ignored him. "How about we cook those fish now?"

The fish was absolutely delicious. It was the best food I had ever had but that reasoning could be because I hadn't eaten for a day and a half. As I stared at my fish, an important question came to my mind. "Hey Kouga? I have a very important question to ask you."

Kouga looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"If you were a fish, what type of fish would you be?"

Momo fell over as Kouga stared at me as if I were an idiot. "Why the hell would I want to be a fish?"

"I'm speaking hypothetically." I explained, "I need to get to know you better if I'm going to help you win over Kagome."

"So in order to get to know me better, you need to know what type of fish I would want to be?"

I nodded.

"That's stupid." Kouga said with a glare.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that question is a lot more interesting than what's your favorite color, or where were you born, or what's your favorite food? I was trying to ask an interesting question."

Kouga continued to stare at me as if I were an idiot. Momo still hadn't recovered from the shock and was twitching on the ground.

I sighed. "Look, I'll start. If I were a fish I would like to be a koi. They're really beautiful, elegant, and are considered to be magical. Now the fish you would like to be…" I trailed off and waited for his answer.

"I would not want to be a fish because fish are stupid and get eaten." Kouga said with finality.

I rolled my eyes again. "Ugh! I give up." I stood up and turned around. My gaze landed on Momo. "Momo, why are you still on the ground?"

"I thought I would take some time out of the day to admire its beauty."

I blinked a couple of times.

"It was sarcasm" Momo said bitterly as he stood up.

I shrugged as I went to find a place to sleep.

* * *

That night, I had another weird dream.

_"This is so boring," I muttered to myself. I was in a long gray stoned hall. "When will they see me?" I added as I glanced at the harp in my hands._

_"Um, excuse me?" a voice said from behind me._

_I whirled around and found myself staring at a girl my age. She wore a long silver dress, tiara, and looked a whole lot like Sira. My dream self raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Yes?"_

_"You're the musician, aren't you?" She asked._

_I nodded. "Yes, I am and you are the lord's daughter, right?"_

_She smiled mischievously. "Aw, did the tiara give it away?" She quickly sobered up. "But seriously, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."_

_"And what favor would that be?" I asked cautiously._

_She must have sensed my hesitation because she quickly said. "Oh, nothing too big. I was wondering if you could tell me about your travels. I've heard you've been to many places…" She trailed off as a dreamy look filled her eyes._

_"And why would you be interested in that?" I asked curiously._

_The girl snapped out of her daydreams and said firmly. "I am stuck in this stupid castle all day long because my father thinks I will get killed if I stepped out of his lands. I thought that if you told me your stories that I could some how live vicariously through you until I can think of a way to escape."_

_With a grin, I said, "I think we are going to become good friends while I'm here."_

* * *

I woke up to something poking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a very furry face staring back at me. "AH!" I shrieked as I threw the creature off me.

"Geez!" Momo exclaimed as he pushed himself off the ground. "Why did you have to throw me so hard?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Sorry, Momo. When I was little, my cousin put his pet tarantula on me when I was sleeping. He got a laugh while I was mentally scarred for the rest of my life."

"Don't poke you to wake you up" Momo muttered, "Got it."

After we grabbed our things, we headed out once more.

Two hours later, and I was bored out of my mind. I mean how big can a forest be? It was taking forever! I decided that desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey Kouga?"

"What?" He asked as he turned towards me.

"You remind me of a man" I said simply.

He frowned in confusion. "What man?"

"A man with the power" I said with a straight face.

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

Kouga was really confused by this time. "Who do?"

"You do" I responded.

"Do what?"

"You remind me of a man."

"What man?"

"A man with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

He was really getting ticked by this time. "Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what!"

"You remind me of a man."

"Cut it out, Kairi!" Kouga yelled. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing," I said innocently, "I was bored so I was trying to entertain myself."

Momo snorted as Kouga became red in the face. "Why I ought to…" He stopped as he sniffed the air. A grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"My pack mates are near by" He said. "Come on!" He raced off ahead.

"Uh, pack mates?" Momo asked as he looked at me hesitantly.

"Let's just hope they aren't as weird as he is." I said as we chased after him.

* * *

Lights aura: Well, that's the end of the chappie. Thanks to MiyukiWolfire, Rambonata, and Spidey meets Wizard-Thief for reviewing last chappie. You all rock!

Amu: (panting and glaring at Cheshire Cat toy) …why…won't…you…die….

Lights aura: (whispers) Oh, I probably should have told her that one would be hard to tear up. Whoops!

Amu: (panting)…you…may…have…one…the…battle…but…you…have…not…one…the…war… (collapses onto floor)

Lights aura: Ha, ha, ha… okay I probably should go check to see if she is alright. So see ya next chappie!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _Chris Evans_: is a reference to an actor from Hollywood. He was the one who played the Human Torch in the Fantastic Four and starred in many other movies. He is so freakin cool!

2) _Stupid lady luck_: is a reference to the gambler's superstition that luck is a lady. Yeah, she and I have never been good friends for some reason…

3) _more disturbing than a Saw movie: _is a reference to the famous Halloween series, Saw. I have never seen them personally but I've heard they are the most freakin disturbing/scary thing that you will ever see in your life. Yeah, I don't do scary movies...

4) _You remind me of a man…_ is a reference to a 1947 movie called the Bachelor and the Bobby-soxer with Cary Grant, Myrna Loy, and an older version of Shirley Temple. The movie is hilarious and I especially love the "you remind me of a man" scene.

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Veloma until next chappie! 


	6. In Which There is an Interlude

In Which There is an Interlude

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! I am back with a new chappie! It's amazing how a couple of reviews can inspire you.

Amu: (is glaring at the Cheshire Cat Toy) I will figure out your weakness.

Lights aura: (sighs) Sorry that Amu is pre-occupied today. Anyway, this chappie is really short but it is still important.

Amu: (glaring) I will win the staring contest, you will see.

Lights aura: I wonder if Amu will ever realize that toys can't blink.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I would force my minions to write this chappie while I sat on an amazing throne. (dreamily) That would be so amazing…

* * *

The old woman sighed as she glared into her crystal ball. How could her pet spider demon have been defeated so easily? 

Her eyes began to glow red. The girl and the wolf demon were pathetic, so how could they have won? She clinched her fist as she watched the image of the demon, girl, and monkey running through the forest. She felt her blood begin to boil. A moment later, a slight crack appeared on the surface of the crystal ball.

"That is very unlike you, Malika" said a deep amused voice.

Malika turned around and saw a tall handsome man with long black hair and cold brown eyes. "Naraku," She said curtly as she nodded her head. "Always a pleasure."

Naraku walked over and glanced at her crystal ball. "Hm, whatever could have made you so upset that you would crack your own crystal ball, I wonder."

"It is none of your concern," She said as she quickly walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a jar filled with gross black liquid. "I just have a few loose ends that need to be tied."

"They wouldn't have to do with a certain young human girl who is traveling with the wolf demon, now would they?" Naraku asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Malika whirled around angrily, "Have you been spying on me?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Be glad that is all I did, witch."

Malika suppressed a shudder as she tore her gaze from his. Naraku was truly a powerful creature even to someone such as herself. "It's not the girl I am interested in. It's the harp."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "And what is so special about a harp?"

"Its abilities are far greater than you can imagine." She said, her lust shining from her eyes. "The girl has merely tapped into its power. She doesn't know its true potential." She clinched her fist. "And I will take it from her, no matter what."

"Why are you so interested in this harp?" Naraku asked. "It sounds like something that you could create on your own."

"Because," Malika said quietly. "Many years ago, I was imprisoned by a musician. She used that harp to imprison me. I will not let the device that imprisoned me move freely about in the hands of an idiot child!"

"Well, if you want the harp so much then I have a proposition for you," Naraku said. "I will offer my services in exchange for yours."

Malika smirked as she crossed her arms. "I have heard rumors that I was to never trust any deals you made because you would always go back on them." She let out a sigh. "But I vowed to myself that I would steal the harp even if I had to sell my soul to hell."

* * *

Lights aura: That's the end of this uber short chappie. 

Amu: (runs in panting) What…did…I…miss?

Lights aura: Where have you been and where did the Cheshire Cat Toy go?

Amu: (grins) I finally defeated it!

Lights aura: (Glares at Amu's dirty paws) You just buried it, didn't you?

Amu: (grumbles) You just ruined the amazing story I was about to tell you…

Lights aura: Did it include pie?

Amu: Yes.

Lights aura: Then I'm not interested.

Amu: Sometimes, you can be so mean…

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know: 

1) _Malika_: is Arabic for Queen. I thought it would be amusing to have a villian believe she was royalty.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Oant Sjen until next chappie! 


	7. In Which I Meet the Wolf Pack and Kouga'

In Which I Meet the Wolf Pack and Kouga's a Pervert

* * *

Lights aura: Hey peoples! Sorry again for the long update. It was my birthday then Thanksgiving arrived. Since I had no internet connection I couldn't post anything. Plus, Amu went temporarily insane. (Glares at Amu)

Amu: (eye twitch)…no internet…so bored…wanted to kill…fuzzy stuff animals…

Lights aura: Okay, backing away now….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I could afford internet connection wherever I went.

* * *

You know that little cricket who says that if you wish on a star then it will come true? Yeah, he is completely wrong. I don't know what world he was living in but it definitely wasn't the real one. Take Kouga's pack mates for instance. I was hoping that they would be a little more normal than Kouga. Boy was I wrong. As Kouga explained to them why I was there, I felt as if they were undressing me with their eyes. I am not violent by nature, but at the moment, I really wanted to beat the crap out of them.

"So you're a beaver?" asked Ginta, the one on Kouga's left.

My eye twitched. "No, I'm a human. Do I seriously look like a beaver?"

Hakkaku, the one on Kouga's right, frowned, "Well…"

Must… resist…impulse…to kill…

"Is there a place where I can wash up?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Yeah," Kouga said looking relieved, "There's a lake down there." He pointed to a path off to the right.

I quickly said goodbye to the guys as I headed to the lake. The idea of bathing truly sounded like heaven. Reaching the lake, I checked my surroundings to make sure that I was alone. Now that I could understand animals, I really didn't want to hear them critiquing my body. Once I was sure that I was alone, I undressed. Laying my clothes to the side, I quickly waded into the lake.

I swear I felt as if I had found the legendary fountain of youth. All my aches and pains faded away as I floated in the water. I could actually feel the dirt falling away from me. I dove deep into the lake so that my hair would be rinsed out as well. When I came up for air, I threw my head back so I was showered by water droplets. "I'm turning into one of those stupid Baywatch girls," I muttered as I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"So this is what a human looks like when it takes off its fur," a voice said from behind me.

"It looks so weak and weird," said a younger voice.

I quickly whirled around. A red fox and its kit were staring at me curiously. I felt my face reddened. "AH!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Now terrified by my outburst, the two foxes ran into the forest. Unfortunately, my outburst also attracted someone else's attention.

Kouga came bursting through the shrubbery looking ready to kill someone. "Kairi what's the…" His face reddened as he stared at me.

I shrieked as I shrunk back in the water. "PERVERT!"

Still embarrassed, Kouga quickly turned around so that he couldn't see me. "I heard you scream so I thought you were in danger."

"I was screaming because this entire forest is filled with perverts!" I said. My face was now as red as my hair.

"Look I'm…"

"Go away! Now!" I said as I hid behind a rock.

"But…"

"GO!"

He quickly left.

"PERVERT!" I yelled as I quickly got out of the water and changed into my clothes. I had never been so mortified in my life.

* * *

After I had finally regained some of my dignity, I walked back up to the campsite. Kouga was busy roasting fish on the fire while Ginta and Hakkaku watched the fish with hungry eyes. Still angry, I stomped over towards Momo and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Momo asked.

"I have been violated," I said as I glared at Kouga. He looked at me then back at the fire. "He's undressing me with his eyes," I murmured.

Momo frowned. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Hey Kouga," Ginta said teasingly, "Why's your face so red?"

Kouga muttered something inaudible as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, your face looks like its about to explode," Hakkaku added.

"Shut up!" Kouga roared as a fish went flying at them. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly backed away.

"It was just a joke," Ginta murmured.

I felt my mood slightly improving.

* * *

_I stared at the lake that lay before me. It sparkled in the night light looking like freshly cut diamonds. I stood very still watching the water's surface. "I know your there," I murmured as I pulled the harp from the sack on my back. "And when you come, I'll be waiting for you."_

* * *

It was dawn when I woke up. Glancing over at the harp, I noticed that the strings were glowing and vibrating. I reached out to touch it only to be shocked. "Ow," I rubbed my now burnt hand. What was wrong with the harp?

After a moment, it finally calm down. I hesitantly reached out to touch it. This time, I wasn't shocked. "Weird," I murmured. Pushing the thought aside, I went to see what everyone else was up too.

Kouga was the only one around when I arrived. Now that I was in a better mood, I felt kind of guilty that I had treated him so badly.

"Hey Kouga," I said as I walked up to him.

He quickly turned away from me. "I'm not looking!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kouga, I'm fully clothed. You don't have to do that."

He turned around with a sheepish grin on his face. "Uh, I knew that."

We were silent for a few moments.

"Look Kouga," I began.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

I laughed at his surprised reaction. "I know you were just trying to protect me. I just over-reacted."

Kouga blinked then grinned. "It's fine. I guess I was so focussed on finding you that I really didn't think."

"Aw isn't that cute," Ginta said as Hakkaku, Momo, and he stared at us with mischievous grins.

When the heck did they arrive?

Kouga and I glared. "Shut up!" We said at the same time.

"Aw, they even said shut up at the same time," Hakkaku added sarcastically.

Kouga's eye twitched as he raised his clinched fist.

Needless to say, I think you can guess what happened next.

* * *

Lights aura: Chappie 7 is done! I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I will be able to get the next one out soon but there are no guarantees since I have exams coming.

Amu: Exams are evil. They are used by the government to brainwash us all! Resist, I say! Resist!

Lights aura: So, it looks like Amu has moved from insane to developing conspiracy theories.

Amu: (laughs maniacally) One day technology shall control us all. Fight the power! Beat the man! Save the whales!

Lights aura: (whispers) Help me…

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _I had found the legendary fountain of youth_: is a reference to the famous story of a fountain that could bring about immortality. It was mentioned at the end of _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_. Yeah for Jack Sparrow!

2) _I'm turning into one of those stupid Baywatch girls_: is a reference to the 1989 television series _Baywatch._ It was cancelled twice, once in 1990 and another in 2001 do to the lack of interest. Those perfect looking women pissed me off.

3) _You know that little cricket_: is a reference to the infamous Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio. It was a good thing that Pinocchio wasn't scared of bugs...

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Na Im Dat until next chappie! 


	8. In Which a Waltz is Meant for Two

In Which a Waltz is Meant for Two

* * *

(The room is a complete wreck)

Lights aura: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chappie! Sorry about the mess. Tee hee! Kind of a long story actually…

Amu: (sulking in corner)

Lights aura: Would you quit sulking? Rambonata threw the hello kitty plastic plushie at you so you would stop acting insane.

Amu: (sulking) I know and I needed to be returned to the land of the mostly sane.

Lights aura: Then why did you tear my room to shreds and started sulking?

Amu: Because it was a kitty (eye twitches) I hate cats…

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't be driven insane by these stupid exams.

* * *

"Come on Kouga," I whined. "It's really not that hard and Kagome will love it."

Kouga shook his head. "No way, I'm a wolf demon. I will not lower myself to that level."

"How does learning how to dance seem degrading?" I protested.

For the last hour, I had been trying to convince Kouga to let me teach him how to dance. So far, it hadn't been going so well.

Kouga glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Kouga. No one else is around so you won't be embarrassing yourself. Plus I am no sugar plum fairy myself, so we can mess up together."

"Sugar…plum…fairy?" Kouga said in confusion. Taking advantage of his confusion, I quickly grabbed his hands.

"You place one hand here," I said as I placed his hand on my waist. "And the other holds my hand like so." I adjusted the level of our hand before placing my other hand on his shoulder. "See, we're half way there." I swear, I had never seen him so uncomfortable. Who knew dancing was a wolf demon's weakness? Trying hard not to laugh, I continued. "Now, we are going to start off with a simple waltz since frankly, that's all I know how to do."

"I don't know…" Kouga trailed off.

I glanced up into his eyes. "It's easy. When I step back, you step forward. When I step forward, you step back. When I go sideways, you go with me. Got it?"

Kouga nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, just follow the rhythm I set out for you," I said. I began to count threes as we started to dance. After several failed attempts, Kouga finally seemed to figure it out. We were actually going at a good pace when all of the sudden, Kouga tripped on a rock. He fell backwards taking me with him. I landed on top of him with a loud thump, our faces inches away from each other. We were frozen in that position for a couple of minutes. If anyone were to stumble upon us at that moment, they would have thought we were about to kiss.

Too bad I ruined that romantic image by bursting out laughing.

Kouga frowned. "What's so funny?"

I quickly rolled off of him, my laughter refusing to subside. "Your… expression…" I gasped out. "It was like oh shit! What am I going to do now?"

"It's not that funny," Kouga said as he crossed his arms.

It really wasn't that funny but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing.

"Kairi," Kouga said as his eye twitched.

I continued to laugh.

"Alright that's it" he said as he stood up.

I shrieked as I ran away from him. "I don't want to die!" I was so busy trying to get away from him that I failed to notice Momo walking towards us. He yelped as he barely dodged me in time.

Climbing up a tree, he glared down at us, "What the hell is wrong with the both of you?"

Kouga and I ignored him as we ran around the clearing. I was laughing and screaming my head off while Kouga had an evil smirk on his face.

Momo rolled his eyes as he settled into the tree. "How did I get stuck with these two primitives?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ginta and Hakkaku returned. Kouga spent most of the day with them discussing the whereabouts of some demon named Naraku. It was decided that we would leave the camp grounds the following day. When dinner came around, we were all exhausted. As I ate my fish and fruit I glanced over at Momo who was busy eating what looked like blueberries.

"Hey Momo? I have a serious question for you."

"I will not tell you what type of fish I would want to be if I were a fish" He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I was going to ask you."

Momo sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Do you eat bananas?"

Kouga nearly choked on his meal.

Momo's eye twitched. "No, I don't eat bananas."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You don't eat bananas? I thought all monkeys ate bananas. I mean, Louie in the _Jungle Book_ ate bananas."

"Louie was an orangutan."

"So, he had monkey friends who ate bananas with him."

"That was a cartoon." Momo let out a sigh. "Monkeys have been known to eat fruits, vegetables, and even other monkeys."

My eyes widened. "You are a cannibal."

The wolf demons snickered.

"I am not a cannibal!" Momo said angrily. "I just said that some monkeys have different diets."

"So you have cousins who are cannibals?" I asked innocently. "It must be hard at family gatherings. Hey cuz, what do you want to eat? I want to eat you!"

"Gah!" Momo yelled as he climbed up a tree.

It took a lot of coaxing to get him back down.

* * *

_I was staring at the lake again, its water sparkling like diamonds. My fingers were hovering just above the strings of the harp. I waited patiently as I stared at the water. Ripples began to form __then in an instant, something surged out of the water. "I knew you'd come." With a grin, I quickly stroked the first, third, and eighth string. There was a flash of bright light._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of chaos. The harp was glowing as if it was on fire. Ignoring the sharp shocks it gave me, I quickly picked it up and hurried to where the others were.

Animals were everywhere. Kouga looked enraged as he tried to get them to leave.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ginta shrugged. "Don't know. They just keep screaming."

I closed my eyes as I tried to hear what they were saying.

"It's in the lake."

"I saw it. It was so big. Taller than the trees even."

"It will eat us all."

"I think it was a dragon."

"Do dragons even exist?"

"We're all doomed!"

I opened my eyes again. Glancing down at the harp, a sudden thought occurred in my mind. Without a word, I raced down to the lake.

* * *

Lights aura: Well, that's the end of this chappie!

Amu: Once again, a cliff hanger.

Lights aura: (shrugs) It makes people really want the next chappie. Muwahaha!

Amu: Studying for exams has fried your mind again, hasn't it?

Lights aura: (nods) My head hurts….

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1_) Plus I am no sugar plum fairy myself_: is a reference to the Nutcracker. The ballet is originally based off of E.T.A. Hoffman's story, _The Nutcracker and the King of Mice_. I get to see the ballet this weekend for the billionth time. Yeah!

2) _I mean Louie in the Jungle Book ate bananas_: is a reference to Disney's 1967 _Jungle Book_. Got to love King Louie…

3) The part about monkeys eating other monkeys is actually true. I saw it on Animal Planet once. It was in the secluded forest where these monkeys had come to like eating the flesh of another type of monkey. It was really…weird.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Ka Kite Anoo until next chappie! 


	9. In Which Yes Kouga, That is a Dragon

In Which Yes Kouga, That is a Dragon

* * *

Lights aura: Hey everyone! Due to my need to procrastinate from exams, I have decided to post another chappie (a loud crash resounds from within the room) Uh, Amu? What was that?

Amu: (shrugs) I don't know. I'll go see. (walks away)

(Another crash resounds)

Lights aura:…um anyway, since we're experiencing technical difficulties…

(loud crash and Amu shrieks)

Lights aura: I'm going to start the chappie…

Amu: (rushes in) Um, we have a slight problem.

Lights aura: What's up?

Amu: R.E.B.O.D. escaped.

(a loud crash resounds and maniacal laughter is heard)

Lights aura: What? Random Evil Bunny of Destruction escaped! How did this happen?

Amu: It seems some one left his cage door open.

Lights aura:…oh, crud…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I would not be reduced to this insanity. (a bazooka is fired at Lights aura) I'm too young to die!

* * *

I must have been dropped on my head when I was a baby. I mean, no intelligent person would rush towards impending doom without a clue of what to do. Seriously, I'm an idiot.

As I approached the lake, I felt someone grab my shoulder forcing me to stop.

Kouga was livid."What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I shrugged, "I don't have a clue. I just know that I have to be here."

"But that's stupid," Kouga said as he tried to pull me back to the campsite.

"I know it's stupid but I have to go." I said as I yanked out of his grip and ran towards the lake.

* * *

The lake was calm and peaceful. A slight mist had crept up giving a mysterious yet foreboding quality to it. It was also quiet…too quiet for my taste.

"I know you're here," I murmured, the harp held tight in my hands. "You might as well come out."

The surface of the water bubbled slightly as something rose. I gasped.

A dragon stood before me, its crystal color eyes staring at me in interest. Its skin was blue and seemed to ripple like the water itself. Its mouth stretched into a grin revealing its pearly white teeth. "Hello, trespasser," it purred in a deep feminine voice.

I felt like the Prince Phillip when he was battling Maleficent in her dragon form. The only difference was that no one needed saving and I was probably going to be eaten.

"Hello," I said resisting the urge to call her Maleficent, "why are you scaring the animals away?"

The dragon frowned. "This is my lake and they were trespassing." Her expression changed to a glare. "And if you don't leave in the next five seconds, then I will be forced to eat you." I dodged just in time, her jaws snapping at where my head was only a second before. I rolled twice before I jumped to my feet, dodging her again.

I had to remember those strings but for some reason my mind was refusing to cooperate. I think it was a little preoccupied with not being eaten.

"Here goes…" I mumbled as I turned to face her. The dragon grinned as she raced towards me, her mouth like a gaping hole. Taking a deep breath, I quickly plucked three strings. There a loud whooshing sound as smoke covered the area. I quickly covered my eyes as I began to cough violently. The smell reminded me of rotten eggs and I had to resist the urge to vomit.

After a couple of minutes, the smoke cleared away. I looked around and, to my surprise, the dragon was no where in sight. A rustling sound behind me caught my attention. Whirling around, I came face to face with a…dog.

It looked like a golden retriever with blue fur and crystal colored eyes. As I stared at the dog, only one thought ran through my head.

What the heck was a dog doing there?

The dog glanced down at its paws. Its eyes widened as it held one up to its face. Letting out a gasp, it glared at me. "What the hell? You turned me into a dog!"

"Uh, what?" I said in confusion. "I didn't turn you into anything. I was battling a dragon."

"And who do you think I am, moron?" The dog said impatiently.

My eyes widened as I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. "Wait, you're the dragon?"

"Bingo," she said sarcastically, "To think it took you that long to figure it out. It's almost like you didn't even realize you cast a binding spell."

I chose not to comment on that to save my pride from injury.

"Still," she said as she shook her head. "A dog? Why the hell did you turn me into a dog?"

"Well," I said as I grinned sheepishly. "Um, my best friend has a dog and I've always wanted one. I guess my subconscious might have been kind of responsible for that."

The dog face vaulted. "Don't you know that you have to concentrate on what form you wish for the person to take!"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

The dog sighed. "I was bound by an idiot."

"Kairi!" Kouga yelled as he ran toward me. He stopped as he looked around, puzzled. "Wait, where's the dragon?" His eyes landed on the dog.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Kouga, that is the dragon."

Kouga's eye twitched.

"Blame your mate," the dog said bitterly, "she doesn't know how to bind things."

My eyes widened as my face reddened. Me? Kouga's mate? If I was his mate I would starve to death!

Kouga was too busy laughing to notice the dog's error. "You turned a dragon into a dog? What kind of sorcerer turns a dragon into a dog?"

My eye twitched. "What is this, pick on Kairi day?"

The dog sighed as Kouga continued to laugh. "You're lucky. Because I am bound, I will not have to eat you."

Have to eat? Like she really felt forced to eat me? I chose not to voice this thought. "Um, thanks…"

"Calypso" she said with a bow. "And it seems until you find a way to unbind me, I will be at your service."

I sighed as I landed on the ground with a loud thump. This adventure just keeps getting better and better…

* * *

(Room is a mess. Lights aura and Amu are sitting on top of a quivering box)

Lights aura: (panting) I'm glad…that's over…

Amu: (panting) Why the heck….did your crazy imagination….create R.E.B.O.D.?

(box quivers as maniacal laughter is heard from within)

Lights aura: (shrugs) Don't know but I wouldn't be mean to my crazy imagination. It created you after all.

Amu:…good point…

Lights aura: Anywho, there's a poll on my profile on who your favorite character is, so please check it out.

Amu: (whispers) Vote for me...

Lights aura: Amu! Quit tampering with my unbiased voters!

Amu: (grumbles)

(Box shakes)

Lights aura: Anyways, we probably need to put R.E.B.O.D. in a safe place. See you next chappie!

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) Maleficent: is a reference to the evil queen in Disney's Sleeping Beauty made in 1959. Even though, its rated G, Maleficent actually says hell at one point. Got to love Disney…

2) Calypso: is a reference to Greek Mythology. She is a nymph and daughter to the Titan Atlas. Also, she is seen in Pirates of the Caribbean as Tia Dalma. Yes, I know I have been on a Pirates referencing streak…

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Iki Pasimatymo until next chappie! 


	10. In Which There is Talk of Harmony and Me

* * *

In Which There is Talk of Harmony and Melody

* * *

Lights aura: Yeah! Exams are finally over! Thank you so much for the reviews! You are amazing!

Amu: Yesh, I would describe you as a pie with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

Lights aura: Er, I think what she's trying to say is that you are amazing.

Amu: Yep, I was just trying to be descriptive, that's all.

Lights aura:…….

Amu: What?

Lights aura: How about you just let me do the writing.

Disclaimer: I really, I mean really hate this thing. I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Kairi, Amu, Momo, and Calypso.

* * *

Kouga was still snickering as we headed back to the campsite.

"Stop it Kouga" I said with a grumble.

He continued to snicker.

"If you don't stop laughing, I'll poke you." I warned.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

I nodded. "Frankly, that's all I can do because anything worse than a poke and you would probably kill me."

"Smart girl," Kouga said with a grin.

Calypso glared at the ground. I think she was trying to burn it with her gaze. As long as that gaze wasn't turned towards me, I didn't mind.

"Ah, the famous duo has returned" Ginta said happily. "And with them is a …dog?"

"Shut up, you imbecilic swine," Calypso said as she lay down on the ground.

"We're not swine, we're wolves," Hakkaku said gleefully. "Hey Momo, now you have someone who hates the world as much as you do!"

"I don't hate the world," Momo said confused. "When have I ever given you that impression?"

"Oh, just about every waking moment," I said as I flopped down beside him. "But don't worry, I still love you. You're like the annoying little brother I never had." I flashed him a cheesy grin.

"Oh joy." Momo muttered.

Calypso flattened her ears as her eye lids lowered half way. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

Since it was too late in the day to travel, we decided to postpone our journey for a day. Ginta and Hakkaku volunteered themselves to gather the food for the evening. Momo, who did not trust the duo, went off looking for some food of his own. This left Kouga and I alone… well, there was Calypso but she was too busy sulking on the other end of the campsite to be part of any conversation.

Glancing at Kouga, I noticed he was in deep thought. His eyes were glazed over and a hint of a smile caressed his face.

Grinning evilly, I said casually, "Thinking about Kagome are we?"

Kouga snapped out of his reveries as he glanced at me. "I was thinking along those lines."

"Don't worry," I said confidently, "if it happens, it will happen and if it doesn't, well then, she wasn't the one meant for you."

"Oh," Kouga quirked an eyebrow. "And you believe there is someone for me?"

"But, of course," I said cheerfully. "Want to know my theory?"

Kouga shrugged. "Sure, since even if I said no, you would tell me anyway."

I ignored his comment. "I believe that every person has a melody inside them and they are constantly looking for the person who is their harmony." I glanced up at the stars that peeped through the branches. "Not every harmony will exactly match its melody but with a little tweaking on both sides, you're guaranteed that the end result is a musical masterpiece."

I glanced at Kouga and blushed. I had gone total music geek on him. The poor guy was probably completely confused. Seeing the pensive look on his face, I quickly continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you will know when you've found the one you've been looking for because there will be something that sets her apart. She will be…"

"My harmony," Kouga finished.

I grinned. "Yeah, the harmony to your melody."

"Ugh," Calypso groaned. "Will you two mate already? I can smell your freaking hormones all the way over here."

Kouga and I face-vaulted.

Things will sure be interesting with Calypso around…

* * *

_My dream-self was sitting out in a courtyard watching two men as they sparred. Though I could make out their bodies, their faces were smudged. It was as if I was looking at them through an unfocused lens. _

_"They train __a lot, don't__ they?" I asked the girl who was sitting __next to me__. It was the same girl from one of my earlier dreams. _

_"Yes, they do." She__ said__ with a slight frown. __"M__aybe a little too much."_

_I rolled my eyes. __"You know they train so that they will be able to protect you."_

_She__ snorted. "I don't know where everyone is getting this idea that I'm some sort of damsel in distress. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

_I __laughed. "You're still as stubborn as always. Just remember that cats are the ones with nine lives. You, my dear, only have one."_

_She shrugged as she stood up. "I suppose." She__ sighed. "I've delayed my meeting with my father long enough. I think he wants to scold me again about not treating the mosaic with respect."_

_"You really don't like __that mosaic, do you?" I __asked curiously._

_"Whenever I'm around it, I get this__ ominous, foreboding feeling." She__ shivered. "It just feels like something bad is going to happen."_

_I shrugged. "I never had that feeling around it but then again, I've only been able to sense only certain types of magic."_

_As she left, I glanced back at the two men. Frowning, I watched as the man on the right blocked the other's attack. There was something odd about that man…_

* * *

I woke up right after dawn broke. I walked a couple feet away from the campsite in order to give myself time to calm down. My brow was still thick with perspiration. Brushing it off, I frowned. Why was I having all these dreams? They made no sense yet I felt that there was something important about them.

"Having nightmares, are we?" A voice asked behind me.

My heart leapt into my throat as I whirled around. Calypso eyed me with amusement.

I glared at her. "Don't just sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

The look she gave me hinted that she might not have mind if I did have one.

With a shrug, she said. "I was just curious. They say that dreams are glimpses into our souls and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"What are you, a psychic?" I snapped. I hadn't meant it to come out that way but I was in such a distressed mood that I wasn't thinking straight. Besides, I highly doubted that it even fazed her.

Calypso shrugged as she walked away. "No, just a dragon offering a little advice."

* * *

After breakfast, we packed up our belongings. It was decided that Ginta and Hakkaku would take the Southern route while we took the Northern. I hated to admit it, but I was going to miss those two.

"Hey Kairi," Ginta said with a grin. "Try not to bind anything while where gone. Wouldn't want an innocent rock turning into an enraged griffon."

Hakkaku and he laughed as they left.

My eye twitched. Never mind, I wasn't going to miss them at all.

Kouga growled. "Where the hell is she?"

I glanced around and noted that Calypso was no where to be found. "Calypso!" I yelled.

"Calypso!" Momo yelled as well.

"Get here now or we'll leave you!" Kouga yelled.

I had a sudden thought of inspiration. "STELLA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Kouga and Momo stared at me as if I were insane.

"Aw, come on" I said. "It's a classic. Momo, you know what I'm quoting right?"

Momo shook his head.

I sighed. It was times like these that I really missed Tori and Sira.

"What creature made that hideous racket?" Calypso asked as she entered the campsite.

"Ah! It's Old Yeller!" I said as I ran and hugged her neck. "I'm so glad the rapid wolf didn't kill you!"

Calypso's eye twitched. "Has she gone crazy in my absence?"

Kouga shrugged as he scratched his head. "I have no idea."

I let out a sigh as I rocked back on my heels. "You guys are really no fun."

A loud buzzing sound interrupted our conversation.

As I turned around, only two words entered my mind.

Oh crud.

* * *

Lights aura: Okay, end of chappie.

Amu: Another cliff hanger? You really need to stop doing that.

Lights aura: I know but it's addictive.

Amu: That's it, I'm signing you up for Cliffhangers Anonymous.

Lights aura: You wouldn't dare.

Amu: (runs away laughing maniacally)

Lights aura: Erm, anyway I am having my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow so I will be incapacitated for a couple of days. As soon as I'm better, I'll try to right another chappie. (eye twitch) I really hope Amu wasn't serious...

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know

_1) __STELLA_: is a reference to the play _A Streetcar Named Desire_ by Tennessee Williams. It was adapted into a film starring Vivien Leigh, Marlon Brando, and Kim Hunter. That line is considered one of the most memorable quotes in movie history.

2) _Old Yeller_: is a reference to the 1957 novel _Old Yeller._ Disney made a movie version but I never saw it because I heard the dog died.

* * *

Well that's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Odabo until next chappie! 


	11. In Which I Run Into A Familar Face

In Which I Run Into a Familiar Face

* * *

Amu: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chappie 11!

Lights aura: (is glaring at Amu)

Amu: Oh, come on, I've already said I was sorry for signing you up for Cliffhangers Anonymous.

Lights aura: Sorry, doesn't cut it. They have been sending billions of letters and videos. Also, since I refused to go to any of their self-help meetings, they are coming to my house.

Amu: It can't be that bad

(Door is broken down as random people come in and drag Lights aura away)

Lights aura: (sobbing) I'm going to die!

Amu:…….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then, I would be threatened by Cliffhangers Anonymous.

* * *

You know what I have come to learn about myself? I am really not a bug person. I mean, I was the person who when faced with a small spider crawling across the floor and would scream at the top of my lungs before slamming the heaviest object I could find on top of the defenseless insect. So, you can imagine my reaction when I saw a swarm of dog sized bees hovering above us.

"Oh my god, giant bugs! Somebody kill them, please!" I said as I frantically struck the harp strings.

"I'm trying," Kouga said with clinched teeth as he sliced through a couple of bees. "Stupid Naraku!"

"Calypso," I said, still trying to figure out which string would work. "Couldn't you like blow fire or something?"

Calypso frowned. "Hm, let me think. Since I am a dog now and not a dragon, what do you think?"

"Can't you at least bite something?" Momo asked as he cowered behind me.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Fine." She jumped into a hoard of bees and began to rip and tear into them.

I continued to frantically try each string hoping one would be of some help. A stream of water splashed one of the bees, a leaf twitched, and a bolt of lightning almost struck Kouga in the head.

"Kairi," Kouga said as he dodged one of the bee's stingers. "Stop helping."

"'Kay," I said backing away slowly.

"WIND SCAR!" a voice shouted as the rest of the bees were suddenly destroyed.

We all glanced in the direction of the speaker. A man stood before us garbed in red with long white hair and golden eyes. Two dog-like ears were perched on top of his head.

Kouga twitched beside me. "I didn't need your help, mutt."

Said mutt rolled his eyes and snorted. "It's not like I wanted to help you but she made me do it." He motioned to the girl beside him.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Kagome?"

Her expression mirrored mine. "Kairi?"

Before I could stop myself, I ran over and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm seeing a familiar face."

"I can't believe you're here" Kagome said as she released me.

Taking advantage of the situation, Kouga came up and clasped Kagome's hands. "My beautiful Kagome, how are you today…" He trailed off as a confused frown formed on his face.

Kagome didn't seem to notice. "I'm fine," she said as she withdrew her hands. "How are you?"

"Fine now that you are here," he said. He glanced from me to her as the confused frown deepened.

I suppressed a sigh. I guessed he was a little uncomfortable talking to his love with me around.

"Well," Kagome said, "we were just setting up for lunch, why don't you join us?"

"Do you have real food?" I asked tentatively.

"What? They can't have our food!" The long haired man exclaimed.

Kagome ignored him. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because the first couple of nights here, Kouga tried to make me eat deer and rabbit carcasses." I said with a shiver.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "It was not that bad."

I turned and glared at him. "You threw a deer carcass at me!"

Kouga grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right."

"Kagome, we can't feed them!" the long haired man complained.

"Inuyasha, these are our friends, plus Kairi is not used to here," Kagome said firmly.

So that was Inuyasha. I tried to resist laughing as an image of an eighty-year-old man with long hair filled my mind. Curse you Sira!

"But," Inuyasha began.

"Sit, boy!" She yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Kagome grinned. "How about we swap stories after we get to the campsite?"

* * *

Once I arrived at the campsite, I was introduced to the rest of Kagome's friends. There was Sango, the demon hunter, Miroku, the perverted priest, Shippo, the fox demon, and Kilala, Sango's pet demon. Kouga and I introduced Calypso and Momo.

"This is the reason I left the zoo" Momo muttered as he avoided Shippo's poking.

"She's so cute," Kagome said as she reached out to pet Calypso.

"Pet me and I'll bite your hand off," Calypso muttered.

"Yep," I said as I laughed sheepishly. "She's _great_ at parties."

After the meal was prepared, we sat around the fire and talked. I decided to take the time to get to know Sango and Miroku. Taking Kagome's advice, I decided let Sango sit in between Miroku and I just incase he decided to pull a Don Juan on me.

"So, you guys have been traveling for awhile?" I asked as I shoved some rice down my throat.

Sango nodded. "Yes, we're all determined to find the missing Shikon jewel shards and defeating Naraku."

"Yeah, Kagome mentioned something about a jewel," I said as I glanced over to the others. Kagome and Kouga were talking while Inuyasha sat to one side sulking. As I watched Kouga, I noticed he still had a puzzled expression on his face. I frowned. What was his problem? I had already explained to Kagome why we were stuck together so there was no reason to be so uncomfortable. As he continued to talk, he turned his gaze towards me. I quickly looked away and asked. "So, are Kagome and Inuyasha together?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I shrugged, "It just seems there's something going on between those two."

Sango nodded knowingly. "Yes, I think they are the only two who don't realize it."

_Poor Kouga, _I thought as I glanced at Kouga… only to find him staring at me again. I quickly looked away again. What was his problem? He was supposed to be paying attention to Kagome so why was he staring at me?

I felt two hands clasp mine. "Are you alright?" Miroku said, his face inches from mine.

"Er, what?" I asked in confusion.

"You looked a little flushed so I was concerned." I felt something touch my butt and squeeze.

My eyes widened in surprise.

In less than a second, Miroku was knocked flat on the ground.

Red-faced Sango said, "Miroku, leave her alone."

Glancing over at Kouga, I noticed he had a strange expression on his face. It almost looked like he was pissed off.

"Well," Kouga said as he stood up. "I guess it's time for us to go."

"Finally," Calypso and Momo muttered.

"What?" I whined. "But we just ate."

Kouga ignored me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "It was nice to see you again and thank you for the food."

What, no flashy revolting romantic goodbye? What the hell was wrong with Kouga?

"Oh," Kagome said in surprise. "You're welcome."

Kouga began to drag me away. Calypso and Momo quickly followed us.

I twisted back to look at Kagome. "Er, bye! I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Kagome said.

As soon as Kagome and the others were out of site, I ripped my wrist out of Kouga's grasp. "So what's wrong?"

Kouga looked at me in surprise. "Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I said in disbelief. "If nothing was wrong, then why did we abruptly leave?"

"We didn't abruptly leave," Kouga said. "I just thought that we needed to get going."

"Uh-huh, sure" I said as I shook my head.

"I'm serious."

I glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you."

Kouga let out an exasperated sigh.

We spent to rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

Lights aura: (waves as random people leave) Thank you so much for your help. I have finally seen the error of my ways.

Amu: (whispers) You're just going to return to your old evil ways as soon as they all leave aren't you?

Lights aura: (grins ) Yep!

Amu: (sighs) Well, at least I tried. Anywho, I'm supposed to remind you to vote on the poll because Lights aura is planning to collect the results by the next chappie update.

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) The eighty-year-old man with long hair reference refers to my first story _The Hikari Jewel_. Since Sira and her friends had never seen Inuyasha, that was how they would imagine him.

2) _decided to pull a Don Juan on me_: is a reference to the 1995 movie, Don Juan DeMarco. It stars Johnny Depp who plays a character who believes he is the famous womanizer Don Juan DeMarco. Mmm, Johnny Depp.

* * *

That's it for now, please remember to READ and REVIEW! Näkemiin until next chappie! 


	12. In Which There is Another Interlude

In Which There is Another Interlude

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy.

Amu: (grumbles) Since when did the real world take priority over writing?

Lights aura: Anywho, I will now announce the results for the poll I conducted. And the winner is... drum roll, please.

(drum roll is heard)

Lights aura: Amu!

Amu: I won? Wow! I feel so special!

Lights aura: You know, they probably voted for you just to make me happy.

Amu: So, what do I win?

Lights aura: Er, pie?

Amu: Yeah pie! (dies of happiness)

Lights aura:….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Kal-El, and Sira. Yeah they're in this chappie!

* * *

Sira gazed at the meal that lay before her. She was amazed at the fact that her meal looked edible which she knew would make her friends a whole lot happier. The last couple of months she had spent with Doggie and the others had been fun. They had traveled a lot, fought demons, and shared jokes. The only down side was the cooking.

Jaken had taken on the belief that Sira would become the new chef. He explained that since she was a woman, she should do womanly chores. This was followed by random fireball igniting his hat. While Jaken had run around screaming about dying, Sira tried every possible excuse she could think of as to why she should not be the cook. Doggie, being the kind and understanding demon that he was, forced her to cook anyway.

She still hadn't quite forgiven him for that.

The weeks that followed were sheer agony and misery. Meal after meal was either burnt to a crisp or mutated into some unrecognizable form. On more than one occasion, someone became violently ill and vomited for the rest of the night. It hadn't been pretty.

Sira grinned. It seemed their luck had finally turned around.

"It looks edible," a voice muttered from beside her.

She grinned at Kal-El. "I know, right? I think I finally figured it out."

Kal-El's ears perked up. "It won't make me sick, will it?"

Sira made a face. "Thanks for your vote of confidence, why don't you get the others?"

Kal-El shrugged as he raced off. A couple of minutes later, he returned with Rin and Jaken. She wasn't surprised that Doggie wasn't there. He never ate what she cooked. Besides, she knew she would see him later.

"It looks edible," Rin said. The surprise in her tone was evident.

Sira nodded as she put a little of the meal on a plate and handed it to Jaken. "Yep, and Jaken is going to be my guinea pig."

"Why me?" Jaken whined.

"Because you are the one who started this whole mess," Sira said.

"She's right, you know" Rin added.

"Yep," Kal-El said with a nod.

Jaken growled as he shoved a bite into his mouth. His eyes widened as he swallowed. "It actually taste like chicken noodle soup."

"Success!" Sira said as Rin, Kal-El, and she quickly poured bowls of their own.

* * *

After their meals, everyone decided to go to bed. Once she was sure that the others were asleep, Sira snuck slowly away from the campsite. Once she reached the field, she let a huge sigh of relief escape her lips.

She had been doing this since she had returned to the feudal era. It was the only time that Doggie and she could be alone. Neither Doggie nor she had actually told the others that they were together. Doggie didn't really act like he cared whether they had ever found out and Sira…well, she wasn't really sure how any of them would handle it.

An arm wrapped around her waist as lips brushed lightly against her neck.

"Hello," Doggie said with a slight growl.

Sira tried to ignore the weak-kneed feeling and frowned. "You know I hate when you sneak up on me."

"Which is precisely why I do it."

Sira turned into his chest so she could stick her tongue at him. "You're mean."

Doggie only shrugged.

As they stood in silence, Sira nestled into his chest. His chest was one of her favorite pillows. She had almost fallen asleep a couple of times much to her embarrassment.

"I heard you actually cooked a meal that didn't make anyone violently ill" Doggie remarked.

"Mm…hm, " Sira said, her eyes feeling as if they had lead weights on them.

"Are you still worried about your friend?"

Sira glanced up at him. "Yeah, she just all of the sudden went missing. It sounded similar to what happened to me." Her eyes widened. "What if she was sent here? What if Naraku got her? Or a demon ate her? Or she fell down a waterfall to her icy watery death?"

"If she's anything like you then I highly doubt she will fall off a waterfall." He paused as a frown appeared on his face. "Then again, you did walk off a cliff."

Sira punched him playfully. "That was not my fault!" She nestled her head in his chest again as her frowned returned. "Still, I am worried about her." She felt Doggie's fingers run through her hair.

"Don't worry. If she is here, we'll find her."

Sira looked up at him in surprise. "You mean you wouldn't mind looking for her?"

"If it makes you happy, then I don't mind," He said gently.

A huge grin spread across her face as she kissed him. "Thanks." After a moment, she added, "Do you think we can stay out here for awhile?"

"Yes, we can if you want," Doggie said, a slight smile appearing on his face.

A contented smile spread across her face. The cooking part may stink, but in the end, it was all worth it.

* * *

Lights aura: That the end of this chappie. I'll try to post another one soon.

Amu: So, where's my pie?

Lights aura: What pie?

Amu: The pie I won.

Lights aura: There is no pie. I just said it to make you be quiet.

Amu:…no…pie? (begins to sob)

Lights aura: I hope her tears don't flood this tiny room…

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

There is none because I was too lazy to do one! Sorry!

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Paalam until next chappie! 


	13. In Which Aw Crap, Not Another One!

In Which Aw Crap, Not Another One!

* * *

(The room is completely flooded. A single small wooden boat bobbles on top of the water)

Lights aura: Yeah! I updated in a day! I haven't done that in forever! Sorry about the mess by the way, (glares at Amu) _someone_ just wouldn't stop crying.

Amu: (glares at Lights aura) Well, if _someone _hadn't been mean and refused to give me pie, then this wouldn't have happened. Besides, how was I supposed to know that I could cry an entire lake?

Lights aura: Yeah, well you better hope I don't get cabin fever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be in this pathetically tiny room with my equally pathetic wolf. (Amu: Hey!)

* * *

Do you know what's worse than one wolf? Two wolves. Two wolves, might I add, who have a habit of yelling and stressing me out me to no end. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself.

It didn't take long after our weird visit with Kagome for Kouga to return to normal. By the next day, he was already cooking up schemes for winning Kagome.

"I'll show that good for nothing mutt" Kouga said as he clinched his fists.

"Uh-huh" I said as I contemplated a tree that we passed. I could have sworn I saw a face on it.

"Kagome will become my mate for sure."

"Uh-huh," I said as I glanced up at the sky. Did it ever rain in the feudal era?

"Yes, I will be the victor!" He said with a grin.

"Uh-huh," I said as I stared at my shoes. I really needed to get new ones. They were already starting to lose their treads from the amount of walking they had endured.

"Kairi!" Kouga shouted, startling me from my daydreams. "Have you even listened to one word I've said?"

I blinked. "Er, not really. Was it important?"

Kouga face vaulted as Momo jumped on my shoulder and examined my face. "Are you feeling alright? You're awful quiet."

I glared at Momo. "What, a girl can't be quiet once and awhile? And what did I say about monkeys sitting on my shoulder?"

Momo sighed as he jumped off my shoulder. "I still think she's contracted some weird disease."

Calypso's ears perked up. "Oh, will her guts come pouring out of her and will she collapse in a puddle of her own blood?"

Kouga's eye twitched as Momo and I stared at her.

"You are so sadistic" I muttered.

Calypso shrugged. "Eh, I'm a dragon. Blood and gore are kind of in the job description."

"KOUGA!" A loud feminine voice shouted from up ahead.

We glanced at Kouga who paled. "Oh, shit."

A tornado appeared in front of Kouga sending Calypso, Momo, and I flying in different directions.

I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up. The tornado had disappeared and in its place was a young woman with red hair and green eyes. She wore white fur clothing similar to Kouga's and had a wolf's tail.

"Hey Ayame," Kouga said stiffly. He acted like he was a five-year-old who just got in trouble. It was rather amusing.

"Who is that?" Momo whispered as he came to stand beside me.

"Don't know, but Kouga doesn't seem too happy to see her" I whispered back.

"Do you think I can kill her?" Calypso asked as she stood on my other side.

I glared at her. "No,"

She shrugged. "I thought I'd asked anyway."

"I've been looking for you everywhere, you know" Ayame stated. Her eyes widened as she landed on me. "What's that human doing with you? Did you get her pregnant?"

We all nearly face-vaulted.

"Do I look pregnant?" I asked Momo and Calypso.

Momo quickly shook his head as Calypso asked. "Do you actually want me to answer that?"

"No, that's just Kairi." Kouga said after he recovered.

"Nice to meet you," I said, hoping to lighten the mood. "You're Ayame, right? How about we all sit down and have lunch. That way we can sort this whole awkward situation out."

"Fine," Ayame said as she continued to eye me suspiciously.

Kouga gave me a grateful smile as we began to unpack.

* * *

After we finished our meals and Kouga had explained everything, Ayame looked very relieved.

"So, Kouga is going to trade you for Kal-El" Ayame said excitedly.

"Yeah," I said trying to ignore the strange sad feeling that had suddenly appeared.

"That's…right…" Kouga said. For a moment, he looked crestfallen before returning to his normal self. "We'll get Kal-El back from the evil witch."

I glared at him. "She's not a witch."

"By the way," Ayame interrupted. "I have some interesting news for you concerning Naraku."

Seeing as how my presence was being ignored, I decided to quietly take my leave. Since Calypso was nowhere in sight and Momo was asleep in a tree, I decided to go to the river bank nearby. I made sure no one was around before I pulled out my harp and began to play and sing softly.

I hadn't sung in days so my voice was slightly out of tune and rusty. After a couple of warm-ups, I sounded moderately in tune. Letting the harp be my guide, I began to sing:

_Wind, blow_

_Let your tales be told_

_To the passerby, the common folk_

_And to a poor child like me._

_And maybe one day, _

_The world will know_

_Of the truth that you see._

_I can hear the melody_

_Rustle in the blades of grass._

_Its haunting and enchanting tune_

_Whispers in my ear._

_The harmony, encircles me_

_In a strange exotic dance._

_I'm wondering, if maybe_

_I fell upon this dream by chance._

_Wind, blow_

_Let your tales be told_

_To the passerby, the common folk_

_And to a poor child like me._

_And maybe one day, _

_The world will know_

_Of the truth that you see._

_Finally, I hear your words_

_Above the song_

_Like the swell of the ocean's waves_

_I have yearned for so long._

_I see your tales before my eyes_

_In dazzling clarity._

_Maybe once, the night has passed_

_I'll let the world see what you see._

_Wind, blow_

_Let your tales be told_

_To the passerby, the common folk_

_And to a poor child like me._

_And maybe one day, _

_The world will know_

_Of the truth that you see._

As I finished, I became aware of the many animals that surrounded me in a memorizing trance.

I groaned as my harp fell with a clatter to my side. Did every freakin animal have to come hear me sing?

A little fawn cocked its head. "Aren't you going to play some more?"

"No," I said. At least Kouga and the others hadn't heard me. I stood up and turned around only to find myself face to face with Ayame.

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you sing?"

My face turned bright red. "Aw crap, why did you have to hear me?" I slowly began to back away.

She smirked. "You weren't that bad."

"This is so embarrassing," I muttered. I failed to notice the flat rock behind me. Being the natural born klutz that I am, I slipped and fell into the river.

Go me.

Of course, to make matters worse, this was not a normal shallow peaceful river. Oh no, this was the enraged King Kong of rivers. Its currents would bang you into every jutting rock before sending you over a waterfall to your icy death.

Nice move, Kairi, real nice.

"Hold on!" Ayame yelled as she looked around frantically.

The animals quickly scattered not even bothering to try and help me. With my harp lying on shore, I was in a real pickle. Besides the massive bruises I was getting from being banged into every rock, I was also about to fall off a waterfall.

I hadn't pictured my death to be like this. No, I had pictured myself to be extremely old in a nursing home where I randomly died in my sleep. That way, I would never knowing of the imending doom that lay before me. Reality sucks.

As I passed by a rock, I felt something scoop me out of the water. In a flash, I was back on land being held bridle-style by Kouga.

His teeth were bared as he glared at me angrily.

I grinned sheepishly. "Eh, heh, heh, heh, funny story actually…"

"You know you could have been killed?" He said angrily.

"Nah, really? And here I thought I was a Mary Sue who could survive _anything_!" I said sarcastically.

Kouga wasn't fazed by my joke. "I swear I could just kill you for being so stupid."

"Kouga," Ayame started.

"Of all the stupid idiotic…"

"Kouga,"

"Stunts to pull, I can't believe you'd…"

"Kouga!"

"What?" He asked as he rounded on Ayame.

She smirked. "Uh, you can put Kairi down now. Last time I checked, dry land doesn't kill people."

Looking down at me, Kouga's face turned bright red before he abruptly dropped me.

"She said put me down not drop me!" I groaned as I rubbed my sore rear.

I only received a growl for an answer as Kouga stomped off towards the campsite.

"You know, he must really care about you if he got that angry" Ayame said softly as she helped me up.

I looked in her eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them. It was then that I realized that she was in love with him.

"He only acts that way because he wants to make sure I am in one piece when he trades me for Kal-El." I spoke nonchalantly but I still I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Thanks," she muttered sadly. Quickly changing the subject, she said. "How about we dry you off?"

I sneezed and grinned. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Lights aura: (singing) I've got cabin fever and its driving me bananas.

Amu: (glares) You're the one who's driving me bananas.

Lights aura: (singing) I've got cabin fever and bananas wear pajamas

Amu: And apparently, you forgot the lyrics.

Lights aura: (singing) And I don't know the rest of this song

Amu: (eye twitch) I'm ending the chappie now.

Lights aura: (singing) So I'll just keep singing as I go along.

Amu: I'm doomed.

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _was the enraged King Kong of rivers_: is a reference to the giant ape King Kong. The remake with Jack Black was so scary. The bugs (eye twitch) so creepy…

2) The song Kairi sings I made completely up hence why it is so weird.

3)_ was a Mary Sue_: is a reference to the infamous perfect character who has no flaws and cannot die becaus she is invincible. Man, I wish I was invincible, then I could fall off a waterfall and magically survive...that would be fun...

4) The song I sing is a reference to _Muppet Treasure Island_. I only remember the first line of the song so I made up the rest of the lyrics, ha, ha.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Sampai Jumpa until next chappie! 


	14. In Which I am Reunited with my Best Frie

In Which I am Reunited With My Best Friend

* * *

Lights aura: Okay, I am sooo sorry for the long update! I ended up going to Disney world and then got flu and bronchitis.

Amu: Yes, it was unpleasant.

Lights aura: However; I am finally back with a new chappie. Also a note to past reviewers. I am so sorry about the confusion. I forgot to warn you that characters from my previous story would be in this one. I am such a bad authoress. (bows apologetically)

Amu: Yes, bad authoress. Beg for forgiveness.

Lights aura: To make up for I that I will warn you again that this chappie has them. Also, I will add descriptions on my profile of said characters so it will be easier. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.

Amu: Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't be such a bad authoress who forgets to inform her readers…

* * *

A couple of days later, Ayame decided to leave us. She said she had to return to her wolf pack. After she had left, we spent the rest of the day in silence. I think we were all glad not to have to entertain anyone. We had dinner and the next day we were on the road again.

"On the road again," I muttered softly. "I just can't wait to be on the road again. Oh no my potatoes!"

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked.

"Hm?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, it was a song that was played over and over again at my school. I guess it is stuck in my head."

"Well, since you have been saying that over and over again for the last hour, I'd say you're right" Calypso said.

"Hey, be quiet for a minute," Kouga said as he cocked his head.

I frowned. "Do you hear something?"

He nodded. "Yeah, It's coming from up ahead. Wait here." He quickly ran around the corner.

"Wouldn't it be ironic if we were attacked while he was gone," I asked.

"Wouldn't it be ironic if he were ripped into tiny little pieces?" Calypso asked.

"That's gross," Momo said with a look disgust.

A loud inhuman shriek came from up ahead.

"Oh look," Calypso said "my idea came true."

Ignoring her, I quickly rushed around the corner and ran straight into Sira.

"Holy Shit!" I said as we both looked at each other in surprise.

Sira let out a scream as she hugged me. "I can't believe I found you!"

"Sira, you're kind of crushing me." I said as I pulled myself away. "We heard a scream."

"Oh that," Sira said as she turned around and glared at Kouga. "This demon decided to scare off my friend Kal-El. He's a stalker."

Kouga frowned. "I am not! Kal-El needs to be with his own kind." He glanced around. "Where did he go?"

"He ran off," Sira said. "Good luck finding him."

Kouga let out a groan as he raced off into the forest.

"So," Sira said as she turned back to me. "We need to talk."

I nodded. "Yep, but can we find a place to sit?"

Sira nodded as she watched something behind me. It was then that I remembered about Momo and Calypso.

"Oh, they're my friends, Momo and Calypso."

"You forgot about us!" Momo said as he crossed his arms.

"It seems humans replace friends as quickly as we dragons replace chew toys," Calypso mused.

"Dragon?" Sira asked as I tried to reassure them.

I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So this is what you've been up to all those times" I said.

Once Sira had introduced me to a frog demon named Jakin and a young girl named Rin, and Calypso and Momo had settled down, we quickly swapped our stories. We were both surprised at how much we'd been through.

"Yep," Sira said guiltily. "Sorry I couldn't tell you. I just felt you would think I was insane."

I nodded. "Well, I probably would have I mean I was always skeptical of that human trafficking story."

"Heh, I've never been good at making up stories" Sira said with a shrug.

"So," I leaned towards her "When am I going to see your boyfriend?"

"Shh!" she clasped a hand over my mouth. "The others don't know about our relationship yet."

"Ooh! A secret love affair. Scandalous!"

"You sound like an Ashley from Recess" Sira said bitterly as her face turned bright red.

I hugged her. "I missed having conversations with quote experts."

She shrugged me off. "You know we have a dilemma here."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The only way you can stay with us is if I trade Kal-El but I can't just do that to Kal-El. He lost his memory so we are the only family he's got."

I shrugged. "Hey don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sira frowned. "Kouga tried to make you eat a deer carcass."

I laughed. "Yeah, but he's getting better. Kouga's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Oh, am I detecting a crush?" Sira said as she knudged my rib.

I turned bright red. "No!" There was no way I could be crushing on Kouga. He was a demon who threw deer carcasses at you, walked in on you naked, was proud, and loud. There was no way I could be crushing on him…right?

Just then a blur rushed through our camp site and hid behind Sira. It was a young wolf demon with brown hair and brown eyes. Kouga appeared right after him looking really angry.

"Kal-El, you need to come with me."

"No," Kal-El said as he shook his head. "I'm staying with Sira."

"It's better if you come with me," Kouga said angrily.

Sira glared as a staff with a heart shaped topper, I think she called it the Heartstaff, appeared in her hand. "There is no way I'm letting you take him."

"Wow, this is intense," Calypso said as Momo and she came to stand beside me.

I nodded. "I feel like I need a bag of popcorn."

Kouga growled. "Oh yeah, why don't you try and stop me?"

As entertaining as it would have been, I could not let my best friend and Kouga fight. I quickly stepped in between them and began to direct Kouga away. "Time to leave."

"Aw, I wanted to see the fight," Calypso mumbled.

"I'll be back," Kouga said as he allowed me to steer him away.

"Yep, we have unfinished business," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at Sira.

Sira just sighed as she waved. She knew I'd been fine; after all I had taken care of myself so far. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh wait, this is me we're talking about. I guess I'd better retract that last statement.

* * *

Lights aura: End of chappie 14! Wow, only a few more chappies left.

Amu: This is weird… We should start planning the last chappie party.

Lights aura: No! Too soon!! (falls on floor and spazzes)

Amu:…er….

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) The on the road again song was from my dance recital a couple of years back. It was a food theme so we were Idaho potatoes. Yeah, that recital made me really hungry…

2) _Scandalous_: is a reference to Disney's cartoon Recess. It's about a bunch of kids who love recess. What? I had to put at least one Disney reference since I went there.

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Ayo until next chappie! 


	15. In Which There is a Turn for the Worse

In Which There is a Turn for the Worse

* * *

Lights aura: Yeah! I have written another chappie!

Amu: It's a miracle!

Lights aura: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You are wonderful. And as to the question of a sequel (shifty eyes) you'll find out during the last chappie. (laughs maniacally)

Amu: You are so weird…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would totally make my stories part of the series.

* * *

We were quiet for a couple of hours after we left Sira. This was mainly due to the fact that Kouga and I were in a fight. He was angry because I made him leave Kal-El and I was angry that he yelled at my friend. He called me stupid woman while I called him the reject version of Tarzan. Our argument finally fizzled out into utter silence. And thus, that was how we came to the dismal depressed state we were currently in.

I let out a sigh as I kicked a pebble out of my way. This whole fight stunk.

Momo must have taught Calypso the jeopardy theme because a few seconds later, they were humming it. After five minutes of this, it became very old.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" Kouga and I yelled.

Momo and Calypso looked at us stunned. For some reason, that sent both Kouga and I into keels of laughter.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," I said in between laughs, "I just felt like laughing."

"Same here," Kouga quickly sobered up. "Now that I think about it, our argument was kind of stupid."

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean we're all friends here. We shouldn't hold a grudge." I held out my hand. "Friends?"

Kouga nodded as he shook my hand. "Friends."

"Aw, an endearing moment. I think I'm going to puke" Calypso muttered.

"I can feel the atmosphere warming up already" Momo added.

Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones who felt the warmth since twenty of Naraku's insects decided to attack us at that moment.

"Not again!" I yelled as Momo and I hid behind a tree. Calypso and Kouga went straight into battle leaving Momo and I feeling weak and helpless. I really wished I could use the harp right about then.

I was so focused on the battle that I failed to notice the vine that had wrapped around my ankle. With one swift tug, I was down on the ground being dragged away. "Momo!"

Panicked, he grabbed my hand. This only resulted in him being dragged with me. The last thing I remembered was the look of horror on Momo's face.

* * *

I awoke in a dungeon. It was dark, dank, and smelled as if a rat had randomly died within it. I shuddered as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I couldn't remember how I got there.

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice said from beside me.

I glanced down to see Momo. He looked slightly battered and dirty but was relatively calm despite the current situation. "How did we get here?" I was surprised when my voice came out as a croak.

Momo shrugged. "I'm not really sure myself. One minute we're watching Kouga and Calypso fight the insects and then the next minute we're thrown in here being told to wait. I think it is safe to say though that we are definitely kidnapped."

I sighed as I leaned back. So much for believing that I could take care of myself. Would Kouga and Calypso come save us? Calypso and I weren't necessarily best buds so there was guarantee on her part but what about Kouga? Would he come to save me? What if he got tired of rescuing me? I mean the only reason he kept me around was to trade me for Kal-El. What if I had become a liability for him? And most importantly, why did it hurt so much to think that?

I frowned as I crossed my arms. There was something else that had been bothering me. Was what Sira said true? Did I really have a crush on Kouga? I mean, we would be a comical pair. He returning each day with dear carcasses slung over his shoulder while I'm busy playing my many different musical instruments. I could see him complaining about how I decorated his cave while I reply: 'Well forgive me for spending four hours decorating your room with twinkling lights that make you feel fuzzy, pillows as soft as marshmallows, and candles that smell like you're skipping through a field of flowers like Laura freaking Ingalls!'

"Holy Shit," I murmured as I blinked and shook my head. The dungeon must have really been getting to me. What else would trigger such weird and disturbing thoughts in my head?

"Hey Kairi," Momo began. "I've got a question."

I glanced in his direction and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why is it that you don't like singing in front of other people?"

I sighed. What was with everyone asking that question? "I'll only tell you if you tell me why you were at the park the night this whole mess started."

I knew this was a sensitive subject for him so imagine my surprise when he actually said yes.

"It's rather embarrassing really," Momo murmured, "I had been living at the zoo for the past couple of months in order to better hide my identity. Though the condescension was annoying, it was hard to pass up the free meal and board. Over the months, I had grown a little cocky with hiding my ability. I'm not sure how but at one point I must have accidently slipped. One night, after the zoo closed, the old lady appeared at my cage. She told me she had proof of my secret and planned to show the world unless I did what she said." Momo sighed. "I had no choice but to obey her. She made me hide in the forest so that she could convince some girl to go find me." He glanced up at me. "I guess that girl turned out to be you."

I shuddered. This hadn't been an accident. Everything had been planned from the start.

"I had no idea why she wanted me to do it," Momo continued, "but I had to obey her because I didn't want to risk everyone knowing my secret." He let his gaze fall to the ground. "I guess I'm just a coward by nature. You probably hate me now."

I shook my head. "I don't hate you and you're not a coward. You've stuck with me this far haven't you? With all the trouble I've caused, a coward would stay as far away from me as possible."

Momo smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem," I sighed. "Well, I guess it's my turn. I don't like singing in front of people because I am too judgmental of myself. My mother was an opera singer and her voice is the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. There is nothing in the world that can even be compared to it. I've always secretly wanted to have a voice just like hers but no matter what I do, I can never achieve the same beauty with my voice." I glanced up at the ceiling of our cell. "Ever since I was six, I decided to never sing in public until my voice was just as beautiful as my mom's."

"Your voice will never be like your mom's" Momo said.

I nodded. Of course, I knew that. My mom's voice was perfect while mine was adequate.

Momo; however, wasn't finished. "It's because it's your own voice. It has its own beauty within it. You've just failed to notice it because you've been focused on being exactly like your mom. If you actually listened to your voice the way it's supposed to be heard, then maybe you would be able to hear the same beauty everyone else hears."

"My voice has its own beauty" I said amused. "You know, you're not so bad for a talking monkey."

Momo grinned. "And you're not so bad for a human."

I glanced out the small barred window. The sun had begun to set, signifying that the night was soon to follow. I sighed. It was going to be a long night. My stomach let out a loud grumble which echoed within the dungeon. Oh yeah, it was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Lights aura: Alright, that's the end of this chappie. I'll hopefully post another one soon.

Amu: That is if you don't get into another argument with your homework.

Lights aura: It just doesn't understand my priorities. Also, if you have a chance, check out the other story I have up called _Pencils and Paintbrushes_. I've kind of started writing it on a whim but don't worry _Musical Beaver_ is my top priority.

Amu: Wow, you really like the word priority

Lights aura: It makes me feel empowered.

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

1) _T__he jeopardy theme_: is a reference to everyone's favorite trivia show, Jeopardy. Answer: These two characters sing the theme in _Musical Beaver_. What is Momo and Calypso?

2) _Well forgive me for spending__…_: is a reference to the TV series That's So 70's Show. Special thanks to MiyukiWolfire for suggesting this quote. You get my imaginary cookies I baked!

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Selamat pergi until next chappie! 


	16. In Which: Step Into my Parlor Said the S

In Which: Step Into My Parlor Said the Spider to the Fly

* * *

Lights aura: Hello! Welcome back my lovely readers! I have a brand new chappie for you!

Amu: (clears throat) I have a note for you.

Lights aura: (frowning) What is it?

Amu: I am supposed to threaten you that if you keep leaving cliff hangers, I will send you back to cliffhangers' anonymous. (grins) But there is no problem of that, is there?

Lights aura: (grins nervously) er, right. No problem here…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, then my life would be a lot more interesting.

* * *

_I was inside a giant stone castle similar to the one I had seen in my previous dreams. The harp was clinched tightly in my hands as I slowly walked up to two double doors. Without hesitation, I turned the knob and stepped inside. The room was dimly lit but I knew that what I was seeking lay in wait. Adjusting my hold on the harp, I called out. "You might as well come out!"_

_There was an evil cackle as a shadow materialized in front of me. As the shadows faded away from the figure, I found myself staring at a young lady. Her face was blurred like the people from my other dreams. Although I could not see her face, I could feel her eyes boring into me with an amount of hatred I never knew was possible. "I see you have finally come. Now be a good girl and give me the harp."_

_I felt a feeling of sadness spread through me. "So this is what you've become. I guess I have no other choice." My hands strummed a chord on the harp. __The woman let out a loud shriek as she slowly transformed. Smaller and rounder she became as her screams echoed through my ears._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of metal scraping stone. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I wasn't in my bed but in a dark creepy dungeon with Momo.

My stomach grumbled slightly. I clutched it and winced. Apparently, I was hungry as well.

A strange reptilian-like man stood before us with a mask over his face. "Come" he said as he grabbed my arm. Momo hopped on my shoulder. For once, I didn't mind that he was invading my personal space. His presence made this whole ordeal a lot more comforting.

We were dragged down a series of passageways before ending in front of a pair of doors. "Come in!" a voice said from within. _Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly, _I thought as the man roughly shoved me through the doors. I fell flat on my face while Momo tumbled away from me. Loud chuckles echoed in the dimly lit room as I scrambled to my feet.

A man stood to one side with long black hair and cold brown eyes. He might have been handsome if it weren't for that horrendous smirk that was plastered on his face.

Sitting in a chair in front of me was the old woman. The woman smirked. "So it seems we meet again." As I continued to stare at her, I noticed that there were slight changes in her appearance. Many of her wrinkles had disappeared and her hair bore both gray and black streaks within it. She lazily leaned back and grabbed a cup of tea off the table beside her. "I'm afraid that during all the chaos of our last meeting, we were never properly introduced to one another. I am Malika."

"I don't care" I muttered as Momo crept up next to me.

The cup in her hand shattered.

The man laughed. "That is very unlike you Malika."

Malika flipped the shards away as if they were nothing. "Ever perceptive as always, Naraku."

So that was Naraku. From the way the two glared at each other, I could tell that they weren't working together as friends. There was something that they could both profit from by kidnapping me.

With an eerie smile, Malika turned her attention back to me. "I have a little surprise for you." She motioned to something off to the left. Glancing over, I gasped. The harp sat peacefully on a table. As I made a movement towards the harp, the reptilian man appeared beside me and grabbed my arms. Malika made a tsking sound. "My, my, kids these days, always in a rush. And here I was about to tell you a wonderful little tale."

The reptilian man releashed his hold on me. I glared at her angrily but knew I had no choice but to listen to her villain monologue.

Malika leaned back in her chair as she eyed me with interest. "When I was young, I was one of five siblings, three girls and two boys. We lived in a small village and were tutored by a very old yet knowledgeable sorcerer. When we turned fifteen, we each received an enchanted item of our own. My eldest brother received an enchanted sword. My eldest sister received an enchanted staff. My other brother received an enchanted dagger. My youngest sister received an enchanted harp." She let out a sigh. "And I received a crystal ball." She sent a disdainful look towards an object in the corner. "At first, I didn't mind; but, as the years past, I began to wonder. Why did I receive that measly ball? Didn't I deserve something better? The harp was worthless since all it did was create beautiful songs but what about the others? Didn't I deserve the sword, dagger, or staff? I decided that it was time to take back what was rightfully mine." A slight grin appeared on her face.

"My two brothers and eldest sister unfortunately had… accidents." She paused to allow it to sink in before continuing. "My eldest brother drowned in a lake. My other brother was burned to death and my eldest sister died from a snake bite." The grin stretched bigger. "I had finally achieved what I had always wanted. The sword, dagger, and staff were finally mine." She frowned as her hand squeezed the arm to the chair. "But it wasn't enough. I became obsessed with completing the set." She turned her angry glazed eyes towards me. "But my youngest sister was not like my other siblings. She would always slip out of my grasp." A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "Each time she would ask me to stop, that she could help." The giggles turned into full blown laughter. "Me, change? After I was so close to achieving what I longed for? I think not." Her frown returned. "I had grown too cocky in my endeavors. Before I even realized it, my sister bound me to a pot with that harp" She pointed to the harp. "The one I thought was worthless."

"You have your harp now," I said as I shifted from foot to foot. "So how about you let Momo and I go."

A sinister grin appeared on Malika's face. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, the harp still does not belong to me." She slowly approached me. "It will not belong to me until I personally kill you."

Before I could react the reptilian man was holding my arms behind my back. With a yell, Momo leapt at him. The reptilian man hit Momo sending him crashing into a nearby wall. He lay in a crumbled heap, unmoving.

Before I could say anything, I felt Malika place a thumb on my forehead. Searing pain swept through my body as a white light filled my sight.

_Oh God,_ I thought as I began to lose consciousness, _I'm really going to die._

* * *

Lights aura: (is slowly backing away)

Amu: (eye twitch) You ended the chappie there! That's like the biggest cliffhanger you've had yet in this story!

Lights aura: (is slowly backing away) eh, heh, heh, heh.

Amu: That's it! I am signing you back up for cliffhangers' anonymous! (looks around)

Lights aura has vanished.

Amu: (slaps forehead) She's worse than a five year old…

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly_: is a reference to Mary Howitt's poem published in 1829. It has been referenced by many people such as Lewis Carroll and yes even the ninja turtles.

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Tschau until next chappie! 


	17. In Which Music Really is the Universal L

In Which Music Really is the Universal Language

* * *

Lights aura: I'm so sorry for taking so long. I think I suffered from a writing disease.

Amu: (nods head) The one where you avoid finishing a story.

Lights aura: Any who, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Momo, Malika, Kairi, Calypso, and Amu.

* * *

I frowned. I was definitely not in the castle like place anymore. Instead, I was standing in a really white room. The brightness was so great that it forced me to squint. An eerie haunting melody flowed through the air and seemed to swirl around me. "Am I dead?" I asked myself softly.

I heard a rustling sound from behind me. Whirling around, I found myself face to face with four hooded figures. Each held an item in their hand. The first held a sword, the second held a staff, the third held a dagger, and the fourth held a harp.

I gasped. _No way._

The one with the harp walked towards me. I took a step back unsure of what to do. The figure held the harp out to me. "You're not done yet."

I frowned. "What?"

"You're not done yet," the figure repeated as she pushed the harp into my arms. "Please, finish what we couldn't."

The harp glowed brightly forcing me to shut my eyes.

* * *

When I opened them again, I found myself standing in the middle of the room again with the harp in my hands. Naraku was nowhere in sight, but Malika was busy fighting Kouga and Calypso. _I wonder when they got __here?_

A sharp pain in my arms reminded me that the harp was still there. Glancing down at it, my dreams flashed through my mind's eye. Suddenly, I knew what I needed to do.

Standing before Malika, I held the harp up. Concentrating as hard as I could, I struck the first note.

Hearing it, Malika quickly turned around. Her eyes widened in realization as she rushed towards me. "No, I won't let you."

I struck the second note.

Malika was only a few feet away from me, shrieking like a banshee. "I won't! I won't go back."

I felt no remorse. "Good bye, Malika." I struck the final string.

Malika let out a scream of pure terror as steam poured over her. She writhed in agony and her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. With one final jerk, the steam consumed her. After a minute, the steam cleared away revealing what was left of Malika, a crystal ball.

"Heh, nice choice," a voice said from beside me. "You turned her into the one thing she hated the most."

Whirling around, I found myself staring at Momo. He was battered and bruised but very much alive.

"You're alive!" I said, trying to fight back the tears.

Momo laughed. "Of course, I am…" Before he could finish, I scooped him up and hugged him tightly. I didn't care that he was a monkey. I was just glad that he was still alive. Momo squirmed in my grasp. "Kairi, you're kind of choking me."

The sound of feet approaching us caused me to turn around. Kouga and Calypso looked battered and bruised as well. Calypso's expression was one of sure delight. This was probably because she was able to fight something. Kouga's expression, on the other hand, was unreadable.

Unsure of what to say to him, I turned my attention to Calypso. "I can't believe _you_ came to save me."

Calypso shrugged. "I didn't do it for you. I just wanted to kill stuff."

Momo hopped out of my grasp as I faced Kouga. I was suddenly unsure of what to say. "Kouga…"

Before I could finish, Kouga pulled me into a tight embrace. "God," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear, "I thought I had lost you."

Calypso and Momo quietly left us.

He stepped back but didn't let go of me. Meeting my gaze he said, "These past few weeks, I don't know, something happened. By the time we ran into Kal-El and the others, I was unsure. I think, even if they had being willing to trade Kal-El for you, I wouldn't…couldn't do it." He glanced away for a second as he took a deep breath. "I need you Kairi, more than I have ever needed anything in my entire life."

At that point I had stopped breathing. My heart was fluttering a mile a minute. Me, the most unromantic person imaginable, was swooning over the cheesiest lines in history. And, I loved every second of it.

Kouga shifted his weight. "Er, I just don't know how. I mean, I've never really been like this and…"

I pressed my fingers on his lips, silencing him. "Don't worry," I grinned. "I get it."

I felt his smile form under my fingers.

"Uh, guys" Momo called. "You better get over here."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The weapons are doing something freaky" Calypso muttered.

Indeed the sword, staff, dagger, and the original crystal ball were floating in mid-air and glowing. There was a flash and then they were gone. _I guess they are going back to where they belong,_ I thought as I glanced down. I grinned as I saw the harp still sitting by my side. _But I guess__ you already know where you belong._

"So," Kouga said, interrupting my thoughts. "What are we going to do with that?" He pointed to the object that used to be Malika.

I smirked. "I've got an idea…"

* * *

Lights aura: Ah! Only one chappie left! (sobs) It's almost the end!

Amu: (wags tail) Yeah! Last chappie party! I'll go find pie.

Lights aura: (glares at Amu) How can you think of partying at a time like this?

Amu: Pie tops crying.

Lights aura:….

* * *

Incase You Didn't Know:

Sorry, I couldn't think of any references for this chappie. Gah! I am a horrible authoress.

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Debna yisenbëtu until next chappie! 


	18. In Which There is an Epilogue

In Which There is an Epilogue

* * *

(Fireworks go off, confetti explodes, cakes and pies magically appear)

Lights aura: It's the last chappie!

Amu: (blows party favor) Wahoo!

Lights aura: Now, while you make with the reading we shall make with the partying.

Amu: Tally Ho!

Disclaimer: Ah! Last Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my made up characters and my last chappie party. (blows party favor) Man, these things are addictive.

* * *

I clutched the crystal ball in my hands as I gazed at the rushing water below the bridge. I knew that as soon as the ball submerged, we would never see it again. It was still hard to believe that it was really all over. With a sigh, I placed the crystal ball within a metal box and clicked the lock shut.

"You ready?" Kouga asked.

I nodded. With one push, the box unceremoniously fell into the water with a loud splash. It bobbled for a second before it was completely submerged. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked at our group. Over the course of the past few weeks, we had all bounded. Granted, we all barely had anything in common but still I could consider us all to be friends.

Glancing at Calypso, I muttered. "You know, I could unbind you now, if you like."

Momo and Kouga both looked at me as if I were crazy.

Calypso cocked her head as if she were thinking. After a moment she said, "You know, I think I will stay in this form for a little longer. It's not as cumbersome as my dragon form."

I couldn't help but grin. It seemed that under that attitude, Calypso was a softy.

"Plus, it's easier to kill things. No one evers suspects a cute little dog."

Okay, maybe she was not as big of a softy as I thought.

Kouga slung an arm around me as we all walked away. "So," he said, "What do we do now?"

I smirked. "I guess, I'll be doing the same as Sira and Kagome." I laughed. "Gosh, the school will probably think there is an epidemic going around."

We all lapsed into a peaceful silence. The sun was shining and the warmth was quite pleasant. After a moment, I turned to Kouga. "Hey Kouga?"

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You remind me of a man," I said seriously.

"What man?" Kouga asked curiously.

"A man with the power."

He began to frown. "What power?"

"The power of voodoo," I said still in a serious tone.

"Who do?"

"You do."

His frown deepened. "Do what?"

"You remind me of a man."

"Kairi!"

Yep, it was going to be a start to a beautiful day.

* * *

Lights aura: Voila! The end of _The Musical Beaver_!

Amu: And now for the big question…. Will there be a sequel?

Lights aura: Once again, yes and no. There will be a story after the events of _Musical Beaver_ but it will focus around Tori, Kairi's and Sira's other best friend. It will be called _The_ _Warrior Pigeon_, so look out for it!

Amu: (shakes head) You come up with the weirdest titles.

Lights aura: Trust me, it will make sense. So see ya until then!

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

Here are the languages I said goodbye in:

Chapter 1: Basque

Chapter 2: Thai (written)

Chapter 3: Breton

Chapter 4: Czech

Chapter 5: Malagasy

Chapter 6: Frisian

Chapter 7: Krio

Chapter 8: Maori

Chapter 9: Lithuanian

Chapter 10: Yoruba

Chapter 11: Finnish

Chapter 12: Filipino

Chapter 13: Indonesian

Chapter 14: Papiamentu

Chapter 15: Malay

Chapter 16: German

Chapter 17: Amharic (Ethiopia)

Chapter 18: Achuar (Ecuador)

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Wea jai! 


End file.
